


Tiptoe Higher

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graduation and a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graduation and a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage (17, turns 18), daddy!kink, D/s, barebacking.
> 
> Additional Warnings for this chapter: More actual threesome in this one! Joey/Chris/Darren  
> Notes: This is a sequel to Underneath Your Skin, Come Running To, and Spring Break. It will be posted one part a day, for five days. 
> 
> Thanks: We would like to take this space on the post to thank each other— no, we’re joking. We’d like to thank Bee for providing an incredibly swift and awesome beta read. Despite lacking reliable internets she powered through and beta’d this tiny beast for us and we appreciate that. Also, huge thanks to everyone reading, it means so very much to us. Thanks guys!

Darren is running late. He needs to be at Chris's school by 2 PM, but it’s already getting really uncomfortably close to 1:30 and he is still more than half an hour away. He taps his hands on the steering wheel and tries to mentally urge the traffic to go _faster_.

As the clock creeps closer and closer, Darren is ever increasingly thankful he took the choice to get ready in LA and not wait until he's closer to Clovis. Sure its not as comfortable as driving in his flip-flops but he wants to look good for Chris.

He straightens his tie as the clock ticks past 1:57 and he pulls into the parking lot. He checks his reflection in the mirror, runs his hands over his hair and steps out of the car, hurrying to find the gymnasium.

Chris is taking his seat nervously, scanning the crowd.

He sees his parents and Hannah, his grandparents, various aunts and uncles... But no Darren. His mother gives him an encouraging smile when she sees him looking again and he can just imagine her telling him that it's fine, that he'll be here, but Chris still keeps looking.

His vice-principal is walking up to the podium setup when he spots a figure moving toward his parents. His face lights up and he stares at Darren until Darren is seated, watching as his mother points out where Chris is to him.

Darren flashes Chris a huge, albeit a bit guilty, grin and gives him two huge thumbs up. He wouldn't have missed Chris's graduation for the _world_. He is so happy and so excited for his boyfriend for graduating and he stands up proudly, clapping along with everyone else when Chris's name is called and he walks down to receive his diploma.

*

The graduation part feels like it takes forever to Chris, but then it's done. He has his diploma in hand (the fake kind that's really just a rolled up sheet of blank paper, since apparently they're not trusted with them yet) and he's making his way through the throngs of fellow graduates gathering to take pictures with each other and giggle and coo and celebrate with their families.

He loses track of Darren since everyone in the audience is up and moving about, too. He strains to see his father amongst the figures, knowing he'll be tallest and easier to spot, but it's Darren's head full of curls bouncing up and down that catches his attention first. Chris lights up and he’s trying to find his way to Darren but it’s hard through the tight throng of people.

Darren keeps trying to see over the heads of the other students to where Chris is but he keeps losing track of him. A girl to his left steps closer to him and out of the throng of students.

"Are you looking for someone in particular...?" She asks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You certainly don't look old enough to be someone's dad."

Darren turns to look at her and laughs, shakes his head. "No, _definitely_ not someone's dad."

"Well that's good--" She starts to say something else but Darren is distracted as Chris comes right at him.

He opens his arms up and hugs Chris hard, pulling him close and burrowing his nose into Chris's neck.

Chris doesn't actually notice the girl, a sister of one of his classmates. She doesn't even ping on his radar. All he sees his Darren.

This is all he's been waiting for. He's eighteen, he's out of high school, and he's about to start life with a job and a _boyfriend_. He doesn't cry but he shakes a little as it actually hits him.

Darren smiles and forgets about anyone around them and just hugs him harder. He refrains from being too public with his affections, knowing how Chris's town is, and just steps back. "You graduated," he says, grinning at him. "So proud of you Cee."

Chris wants to grab his hand. He has a burst of bravery and wants to just say fuck it to all the conservative homophobes. But before he can make good on it his mother is bustling him into a hug and then Hannah's joining in and they're both crying (his mom because he's graduating, Hannah just because she's very receptive to other people's emotional states) and then his dad hugs him so long and hard he almost can't breathe.

He catches Darren's eye and mouths 'I love you' though.

Darren smiles hugely when Hannah attaches herself to him. He wraps an arm around her and smiles back at Cee and mouths it back to him. Chris's mother goes on and on, kissing him all over the face and crying happily.

"Okay, okay, Mom," Chris laughs, finally forcing her away. "I love you, too."

His mother gasps. "What? Hold on - let me record that, I'm not sure you've said it since you were a boy."

"Mom!" Chris blushes. He might not say it that often, but he's learning to let go of his reservations a little. "Stop that."

Darren is grinning over at him. "Hey, not every day your mom has her son graduate," he teases lovingly. "I think my mother taped the graduation the entire way through. Just in case there was any material to taunt me with later."

"It's okay, the school recorded this and we're buying a copy," his mom reassures Darren. "Would you like one, dear? For posterity? And to show Chris's little friends in Los Angeles?"

"You are both cruel people," Chris sulks.

Darren's eyes light up and he grins. "Maybe. I'll speak to you later about it Mrs. Colfer," he assures her. Karen just nods and gives him a thumbs up.

The gym is clearing out slowly and they follow suit, heading out and towards cars. There is a reserved luncheon with Chris's name on it and Darren is hoping he can detach Hannah and have Chris in his car all to himself for just fifteen minutes.

Without needing to confer, Chris is on the same page.

"Mom-" Chris glances at Darren, and then at his parents. "Can I, um-"

Karyn laughs. "Go, ride with him. But no hanky panky! We'll know exactly what took so long if you show up late."

"Plus, that sort of thing is dangerous when you're driving," Chris's father offers.

Chris goes bright red. "Shut up! That's - ew!"

Darren looks mock offended. "It is not ew!" he insists. "I don't know if I like what you're implying here Christopher..." he trails off, sighing sadly. He hurries and runs to miss Chris's well aimed smack, only getting a bit of a hit on his arm.

"Love you," he teases, grinning wider.

"Hearing _them_ talk about it is ew," Chris says. "You know perfectly well I'm not grossed out _doing_ -"

He realizes he can't continue that sentiment without telling his parents more than he wants them to know about his sex life.

He blushes even hard and covers his face with his hands.

"And I think that is where we will slip away," Darren says, taking Chris by the arm. He knows Chris's parents like him and have been very nice about him coming to stay and Chris going to stay with him but he tries not to push his luck too much.

Chris forgets about his embarrassment as soon as they're alone in the car.

He also forgets about his parents warning, because the first thing he does is turn and take Darren's face in his hands and kiss him.

Darren groans and leans into Chris, fingers going right into Chris's hair. "Fuck, Cee--" he starts, panting into his mouth as he shifts in his own seat so he can sit better, get closer to him.

"You look so hot," Chris says. He hasn't seen Darren since Darren paid him a surprise visit almost three weeks ago. "I missed you. I know I just talked to you last night, but I missed you."

"Hey talking and being able to grab... not the same thing you know babe?" He pants directly into Chris mouth. They're still in the parking lot of Chris's school and it is mid-day but there aren't many cars around and certainly not by _them_. He reaches and grabs the bulge in Chris's pants and palms him, just thinking about it as he kisses Chris harder.

"Oh, fuck-" Chris wants nothing more than for Darren to jerk him off right here and now.

A car horn blares and Chris jumps. He looks and sees his parents driving off across the parking lot.

Chris groans. "Later - we'll do this... later."

"But I want..." Darren breathes over Chris's lips, squeezing him again. "I wanna suck you off in the car," he says honestly, voice a bit needy as his tongue flickers against Chris's bottom lip.

"I know you do, baby, but I can't show up looking like I just let my spoiled little boy have his way, now can I?" Chris's voice takes on that authoritarian edge. His fingers nudge the cuff on Darren's wrist, a silent reminder.

And that is all it really takes to make Darren hard and groaning into Chris's mouth. "Fuck," he moans, pulling back enough to rest his forehead against Chris's. "Fuck you are so good to me," he says quietly, fingers curling back around Chris's wrist.

Chris reaches up and runs a hand through Darren's hair, more tamed than usual. "You're mine tonight, that's my present.”

Darren leans forward and nudges Chris's hand, nuzzling into the palm. "God, can't wait til I can take you back to LA with me." He leans in and captures Chris lips with his own, kissing him deep again.

"Two days," Chris promises. "Are you staying?"

The last time Chris had asked, Darren still hadn't been sure if he'd be able to get clearance from work to come to the graduation and stay with Chris through his birthday. Chris promised his parents he'd stay there that long, and considering the allowances they've granted him the past few months he hadn't wanted to say no.

"Yeah," Darren breathes, grinning. He doesn't want to mention what he's had to do (or what he might still have to do) to get this much time off. Not right now, not when they're both so happy and Chris has just graduated and he's about to move down with him.

Chris lights up all over. He'd been prepared for the disappointment of Darren not being able to stay. "You know yesterday will be mostly packing, right?"

He's not really taking much, but his clothes still need to be sorted and he has to figure out what he's donating and what his parents will put in storage.

Darren smiles widely and shrugs. "So I can help with that then." He leans in and gives Chris one last peck to his lips and then finally pulls back and buckles himself in. "Alright, to lunch then, so your parents don't think we were doing things."

"... the things that we almost were doing." Chris grins, sitting back in the seat. He watches Darren, occasionally giving him directions but mostly just enjoying the view of Darren's profile.

Darren takes his time, reaching out and grabbing Chris hand to hold as he drives one handed towards the restaurant. He hums along with the radio, his thumb rubbing over Chris's knuckles softly. It doesn't take them long to get to the restaurant, a small local place that Chris's parents know he loves. "Come on babe, can't keep your people waiting," he teases with a wink.

Inside, his parents are already sitting. Hannah excitedly gestures and lets them (and everyone else in the restaurant) know that she wants to sit between Chris and Darren.

Karyn manages to convince her that she can only sit by one of them - and she picks Darren.

Chris pouts, but he doesn't really mind. "I can't blame her." He reaches for Darren's hand under the table.

Darren sits next to Hannah and gives her another side hug as he pulls Chris close to him. "Cause you want to sit by me too?" he asks hopefully with a rather large teasing grin.

There's a flash and Karyn grins at them from behind her camera phone. "Oh, that one turned out so well!"

"Mom!" Chris fusses. "... send me that, though?"

"Of course." She smiles back. "I'll send it to both of you."

"You've got Darren's phone number?" Chris is surprised.

"Well, I do since he called me..." She is obviously having fun teasing.

"Your mother is a very good texter," Darren says, nodding and biting into a fresh roll and just smirking up at Chris.

"What do you _text her_?" Chris gapes at him.

"Oh, come now, Chris." Karyn laughs. "You kept him a secret from us for a while there. It's only fair I have some secrets from you."

"You sent him baby pictures, didn't you?" Chris deadpans.

Darren gives Chris a mischievous look. "I don't know what pictures you are talking about." He leans in closer to Chris, his mouth not far from Chris's ear. "But you are adorable no matter the age, babe."

"Don't laugh too hard, I have your mother's phone number, too," Chris points out. Then he realizes the flaw in that plan. "But you're not actually embarrassed by anything, are you?"

Darren just grins hugely and gives a shrug. "Nope. Got nothing to be embarrassed by, babe." He blows him an air kiss, still aware of where they are and not wanting to be too much in front of his parents.

Chris squeezes the hand still caught in his under the table as a response.

The waiter comes and they all place their orders. Chris doesn't even need to open the menu, he gets the same thing every time.

Darren scoots slightly closer to Chris until their thighs are pressed tight under the table. He knows he's out with his boyfriend’s parents in a fairly restrictive town, but it has been almost a month since he's seen and touched his boyfriend and his entire body itches to touch.

Chris's mother is detailing the rest of the day and the plans they have for the family party and Darren just grins and nods along and smiles as he watches Chris.

Chris is jarred out of the lovely moment when someone he barely recognizes as one of his fellow graduates walks over. "Hey, Colfer," the guy says.

Chris can't actually remember his name but on the upside, he's not someone that stands out as ever been rude to him. "Hi," he says, not unkind but reserved.

"Just letting you know Matt - you know Matt, right? - he's having a big party and everyone's invited. Bring your, uh, friends or whatever." The guy glances at Darren. "He sent a facebook invite to everyone so you can grab the address there. Hope I see you, man."

"Right..." Chris has no idea why this guy would want to see him. He doesn’t want to be rude but he doesn’t want to lie, either. “But probably not. I'll need to get up early and start packing. We will."

He smiles at Darren, not _meaning_ for it to really turn into a lovesick look but somehow it does anyway.

Darren grins and smiles back at him. Under the table, his hand squeezes Chris's thigh a bit higher than should probably be allowed in public.

"Oh Chris, you don't need to go to bed that early. You should go. Even for just a little while," his mother encourages.

"I'll think about it," Chris says.

His mother obviously knows he doesn't have a booming social life but he's also kept most of the teasing and physical bullying from her, at least once he got to the age where he realized that he didn't _have_ to tell, that she didn't magically have some sort of tapped in maternal spycam.

He covers Darren's hand with his own, hoping Darren understands why he might not want to.

*

The family party is fun. Chris gets money - more than he expected. It's not enough for a vehicle of any kind of quality, but it's more than enough to make sure he can pay his rent for the first couple of months until he finds a job in Los Angeles.

There's cake, and lots of food, and he gets five cases of Diet Coke as a present from Hannah.

"She picked it out herself," his mother stresses, barely able to stop laughing to say it. Hannah doesn't get the humor; she's just proud.

"It's Bubba's favorite," she tells Darren, very seriously. "He's gotta have it or he gets cranky."

"Han, I love it. It's my favorite present so far," Chris says. He's not actually lying. His sister does know him pretty well. “I want to put one of these in the fridge now, okay? I’m running low.”

Darren follows him into the kitchen, waiting until Chris gets his drinks squared away. Before Chris can leave Darren snags an arm around Chris's waist and pulls him in. He kisses Chris lightly. The kitchen is empty, and Chris returns the kiss. "My present is waiting in LA," he says quietly. "Couldn't move it up here and I don't know if your parents would want to see it anyways." He laughs softly and moves closer, encircling his other arm around him.

Chris leans in and whispers. "I bet that'll be my favorite when I get it."

"Mm, I hope the present I give you tonight is your favorite too." He grinds his hips into Chris a bit, knowing that no one is near them and they have a bit of privacy.

"About that..." Chris is suddenly nervous. "I was thinking. That party?"

"Yeah?" Darren asks, his hands trailing down to Chris's ass. "You want to go?"

"I don't know." Chris puts his head on Darren's shoulder, leaning into his familiar warmth. "I spent four years hiding who I was from these people. It would be nice to not even try for one night, before I leave."

"Show them who you are and how fucking awesome you are. You're going to LA to live with your gorgeous boyfriend and going to be flawless and awesome, babe. I have no doubt." He kisses the side of Chris's face, tracing the cheekbones.

"Well, the gorgeous boyfriend part is right, at least." Chris smiles and turns his head to catch Darren's mouth at the right angle for a kiss. "Okay. Let's go to the party."

"You'll see, so is the rest." He nuzzles at Chris and takes his time kissing him, sliding his tongue in and twining it with Chris's.

A throat clears nearby and Chris jerks his head around to see his mother looking at him like she isn't sure if she's mortified or just embarrassed.

His family members are starting to leave. Some still linger but Chris doesn't feel that bad when he says, "I decided to go to the party tonight, so we're going upstairs to get ready."

"Oh, good!" His mother says. "Just make sure you say goodbye to your grandparents before you go out."

"Of course," he says, then snags Darren's hand and leads him up to the bedroom.

Darren is especially excited about finally having Chris behind the bedroom door and having it _closed_. He waits until Chris shuts it before he crowds in and kisses him hard and deep, his tongue sliding into Chris's mouth and teasing at his tongue, trying to pull it into his mouth to suck on it.

"Cee--" he says needy and almost begging.

Chris slips into the role - no, not a role, not really, just another part of himself - with no effort. "Knees," he says, sensing Darren needs a little motivation to behave right now.

Darren groans and hits the floor hard, nuzzling into Chris hip. He wants to touch and kiss and finally have his boyfriend under him and the images he's having behind his eyelids are making him hard already.

Chris reaches down and puts two fingers under Darren's chin. "Do you know what Daddy wants for his graduation present?"

"Oh god," he breathes softly before focusing. "What, sir? What can I get you?" he asks while nuzzling into Chris's wrist and pressing kisses there.

"I want you to wear a plug for me all night long. I want to be able to look over at you and know that I could take you into any room of whoever's house we're at, and fuck you just as fast and hard as I wanted without having to get you ready at all." Chris is hard just thinking about it, rock hard. "Will you do that for me?"

Darren groans, falling forward slightly to rest his head against Chris's hipbone. Just the thought of it is hot and making his cock ache.

"Yes. Yes sir, will do that for you. Want to do that for you."

"Good boy," Chris praises. "Get your pants off and I'll get you ready now, then we'll go to the party."

He hasn't decided yet if he'll let Darren get him off first here or not.

Darren moves quickly, pulling off his pants and dropping them onto the floor before laying down on the bed and bending over. His legs fall open and he cants his hips up, making himself completely open and available for Chris.

Chris busies himself getting the lube and the plug he has here. It's not his favorite, that one's back in their box of toys at Darren's apartment, but this one will do. It might even be better, a bit shorter and more slender, won't overload him if they end up out for hours. It'll hit the right spots when he's sitting but not when he's standing.

Chris smears the lube over the smooth surface of the plug until warmer, then gathers the excess on his fingers and slides two into Darren.

Darren bites down onto the duvet so his moan is muffled. He can't ever help it when he feels Chris's fingers sliding inside of him. It doesn't take long until he's riding back onto them and begging Chris for a third.

Chris gives him a third, but only that. He knows Darren's limits better than his own by now, and he knows Darren can take the smaller plug on just two fingers alone. The plug is barely bigger than three of Chris's fingers would be, anyway.

He presses it in, watching Darren's body take it greedily until his hole closes around the smallest part just before the flared base. He rubs a palm flat against it and feels how secure it is in Darren.

Darren's cock is thick and leaking already. Chris gives it one firm stroke and then takes his hand away. "You have three minutes, and then you get dressed."

Darren isn't sure exactly what he can and can't do in three minutes, but he figures he's gonna try to do it all. He lunges forward and tugs at Chris's pants, pulling the zipper down and the jeans apart so he can watch Chris's cock pop up in between. He groans softly and immediately drops his mouth around it, swallowing the head.

That's... not what Chris had meant at all, he'd meant Darren had three minutes to adjust to the plug, but he realizes how unclear his words were and - well, he's not going to turn down Darren's mouth on him.

Sometimes he's still learning at this whole giving orders to someone else.

Chris groans and he wants to thrust forward and sink into Darren's throat and fuck it until he comes.

Darren whines softly around Chris's cock and pushes his mouth down further until he's swallowing more. He wants it, wants it all and wants to suck him off and have Chris fill his belly with come.

He'll be so much more relaxed if he comes now. Chris gives in, guiding Darren's head until it's back a few inches and then pushing in until Darren's nose is buried against his pubic hair. He feels Darren tremble a little as his body tries to give in to instinct but Darren gets it under control quickly and he lets Chris use him.

It's been three weeks since he's had Darren in person and no matter how many times he's jerked off since then, nothing compares to this. He's close very fast, trying to make it last longer and failing. "Fuck, Darren- I'm gonna come, you ready for it?" He pulls back just enough that when the first thick spurt hits it paints across Darren's tongue. He catches a glimpse of it before Darren's mouth seals around him tight so none of it escapes.

Darren suckles on the tip of his cock, swallowing in time so that he doesn't lose any of the come. Chris's cock slows, just one last bit dribbling out and Darren swipes his tongue over the head to clean him off completely before swallowing it down.

"Can I change my mind and we just stay here and make out until I'm ready to fuck you?" Chris asks, buzzing with how good he feels while the aftershocks still course through him.

Darren grins. He always feels like he's hot stuff after making Chris come like that and putting _that_ face on him. "Yeah, but then you won't have the option to fuck me in someone else's bathroom," he teases, pulling Chris in for a kiss and letting him taste himself on his tongue.

"Oh... right." Chris pets through Darren's hair one more time. "I do want to do that. Okay... we need to get dressed to go."

Darren licks slowly at his lips, one hand trailing up Chris's body to tease and touch his nipple through cotton. "We need to go babe," he says softly. "Want to pick out my clothes for me?" He asks a bit hopefully. He enjoys having Chris pick out his shirts or his clothes when they go out, knowing he is wearing something Chris wants him to be in.

"Yes," Chris says, sitting up. He kicks off the clothes he'd been wearing and goes to his closet. His jeans don't fit Darren but he has shirts from a couple of years ago that he's discovered are just the perfect amount of tightness on Darren. He finds one and grabs it, tossing it over to Darren. He looks through Darren's clothes bag until he finds the jeans he likes best. "Here, this. With... these."

He grabs one of the button ups he'd bought in Los Angeles for himself, loose over a tight fitting undershirt and finds the jeans that always make Darren grab his ass.

Darren pulls the shirt out and laughs to himself at what is on it before he tugs it over his head, smoothing the fabric out. Its a tight fit across his chest, pulling a bit but Darren likes the way that that draws Chris's eyes right to his chest and gives him that look.

Chris turns around once he's finished putting his own clothes on. His hands go right to Darren's biceps where the material pulls tight. "You look good," he says, because in this t-shirt Chris knows he looks like a silly kid but Darren makes it sexy.

Darren preens under Chris's compliments and reaches into his bag and pulls out the other cuff, the one that matches the one he always wears on his left wrist. He wants both of them on tonight. He holds it out to Chris to put on him.

Chris hadn't thought of that but he makes it obvious to Darren how much he likes the idea. He raises Darren's wrist and kisses the thin, soft skin on the inside of it before he puts the cuff on.

Darren shivers at the touch of his lips and smiles happily at Chris. "Thank you, Sir," he says quietly, leaning and kissing Chris once more, slow and deep. Right now he feels tied to Chris, with his shirt on and the cuffs that Chris uses to tie him up buckled tight around his wrists. He loves it.

He makes sure he has everything else he needs - a couple of the smaller travel packets of lube that had come with some toys they'd purchased, and his ID and keys and cards.

He takes Darren's hand in a firm grasp and leads him out.

*

The party is packed. Chris feels another stab of anxiety as they park along the street, but he has a reason to hide it now. He can focus on Darren.

Darren takes Chris's hand in his. The cuffs on his wrist make him feel secure and relaxed and he has no trouble sinking back into his mind and just feeling the connection he has with Chris. He tangles their fingers together further, squeezing Chris's hand tight as they make their way up to the front door to the party.

There are kids everywhere and noises coming from all over the house and Darren can feel Chris tense next to him but Darren won't let him. This is about Chris, about celebrating and about Chris getting to show off and be his amazing self that Darren knows he is and he's going to help that. He curls himself into Chris's body, a much easier feat now that Chris is taller than him.

"Chris!" Melissa spots him, waving. She's obviously already drunk.

Seeing her helps him relax a little, too. "That's Melissa," he tells Darren. He's mentioned her a few times, mostly in context with talking about the writer's club.

"Ooh, your friend Melissa?" He asks excitedly as they make their way over. "Hey Melissa," he says, putting his hand out for her.

"Woah are you...? Is this..?" She looks over at Chris, eyes momentarily looking back at Darren.

Darren gives a little wave.

"Is this _him?_ " She asks Chris, probably thinking she's actually whispering. Darren's eyes light up and he bounces on the balls of his feet as he also looks over at Chris, excited to see what he has to say.

Chris smiles, tugging Darren even closer - though they really can't get much closer at this point. "This is him. My boyfriend. Darren."

"Chris," Melissa still fake whispers, eyes on Darren. "He's hot." And by now, Darren is practically preening next to Chris and he'll be bringing this up later. "Like, really hot."

“I told you," Chris says, looking over at Darren. He reaches up to play with Darren's hair, quietly and obviously enjoying the freeness he has with Darren's body. "He's gorgeous."

Darren turns into Chris and nuzzles at his hand, pressing a kiss to the center palm. He stares at Chris, wide eyed and hopeful as Chris tugs once more on his curls.

He can see Melissa just staring openly at them, unable to tear her gaze away from where Chris is so obviously comfortable with just touching him.

"Hot," she says with a nod.

Chris breaks through the daze he’s in staring at Darren and then looks back at Melissa. "So, is there alcohol here?"

"You drink?" Melissa looks shocked.

Darren laughs. "Does he drink..." Darren leans in and kisses his cheek. "Why don't you stay here and talk with Melissa and I'll bring you back something to drink, babe?" He slips away, looking for a makeshift bar and then grabbing two beers from the cooler he finds. He takes his time heading back, looking around at the crowd he's in.

The same girl from the graduation spots him and whispers something to the person she's talking to, telling them she'll be right back. Darren's out of her sight by the time she starts to go after him, though. She's disappointed, deciding at some point she will find him.

Across the room Chris is smiling a very smug, satisfied smile at Melissa.

"I thought you were making him up for a while," she admits. “That's just so crazy, who meets someone like that?"

Of course she doesn't know it was through porn but he's filled her in on some of the vital, slightly obfuscated details.

Darren is meandering back towards Chris when he feels a hand on his backside. It is just a slight brush of a hand but it makes him shiver as he feels the plug so intimately inside him right now.

"Hey-- _hey_ ," he says again, recognizing the girl in front of him. It seems to take him a second to remember from where though. "You were at the graduation right? Congrats, again."

"Thanks," she giggles. "I don't think I caught your name earlier...? I'm Katie." 

"Darren," he says with a nod and a smile. "So you have plans for later? I mean like college?" He asks, playing nice. He can spot Chris in the corner, talking and laughing with Melissa and he's happy. That's good. He wants Chris to be happy and enjoy the party.

Katie smiles back at him. "Oh, just planning to go to the local college for a few years and then see what I feel like. As for later..." She trails off, grinning wider and moving in closer.

"Yeah? That's cool..." Darren misses the signals she's sending and just gives her a happy grin. "Hey, maybe catch you later? I got... these...?" He says lifting his hands up and showing her the beers. "But yeah, maybe I'll run into you again." He waves one of the drinks at her and slips away back into the huge throng of people and back to Chris.

Chris spots Darren coming back to him and immediately tunes out of what Melissa is saying. "Thanks," he says, taking the beer from Darren.

"So I get to come visit, right?" Melissa asks.

"Uh," Darren starts, looking from Melissa to Chris. "Just, you know, give us some heads up." He gives her a flirty wink and grins wider when she starts to flush and giggle.

"Oh that means I need to show up unannounced for sure... hey do you have any hot single friends? Straight ones, I mean?"

Chris laughs. "If we find any, you'll be the first person to know."

He shoots Chris a happy smile and wraps an arm around him, leaning in and just relaxing.

*

An hour and a half later the party is in full swing and Chris and Darren are both on beer number three. Chris has loosened up quite a bit and Darren feels rather pleased with himself for that. The constant beers are helping, he knows, but he can't help but feel like his own presence has done a lot to calm Chris's nerves as well.

Chris has talked to more people from his school in one night than he has in the entire semester leading to it. He's more forgiving considering he doesn't have to involuntarily see anyone in this house ever again.

He knows he gets some looks for the way he and Darren haven't left each other's sides, but he doesn't care. Let someone start something. Let them call him a fag or try to hit him.

He's got Darren. He doesn't even care.

Darren thinks the night has gone fairly well. He's not so naive to think that there haven't been looks their way, or comments and whispers, but thankfully that is all it has been. No one has gone out of their way to actually do anything or say anything to them. His fingers brush Chris's side, his ass, his wrist every time they move and he just enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend, his Cee, pressed up against him.

Sometimes Chris hooks his fingers into Darren's cuff just to tug on it and remind Darren about it.

By the time the third beer is half gone Chris can't stop thinking about the plug, too. He guides Darren over to one of the sofas when he sees a spot available. There's only space for one, so he pulls Darren onto his lap.

That'll answer questions anyone near them might have, he thinks. He doesn't mind. It's liberating.

Darren's eyes widen because the plug that was only a slight pressure when he was standing is now deeper and pressing right up against his prostate and making him feel so good. He knows Chris is doing it on purpose when he keeps shifting his thigh, arching it up and pressing the plug in deeper. He shifts again on Chris's lap until his ass is snugged up back against the obvious bulge Chris has in his pants.

"Feel good?" Chris whispers, one arm around Darren's waist.

"Yeah... feels full... pressure..." He murmurs, leaning back into Chris further and shaking his hips slowly just to feel the plug push back and forth against his prostate. It isn't much but it does give him just enough... He doesn't care that he is in the middle of the party and trying to rub back on Chris, doesn't care people can see him. He just knows Chris likes what he’s doing.

Chris pulls Darren back against him as flush as they can get and says softly, "I think you should go get us another drink, and once we're finished with these drinks, we're going to find somewhere private with a locking door."

"Oh jesus fuck, yes," Darren breathes, feeling like he needs that now. He slides up off of Chris's lap and works his way back towards the alcohol with a more persistent plug in his ass and a very _hard_ cock. He grabs two bottles and takes a moment to press the bottle to the outside of his crotch, just trying to get some relief before he slips back into the throng of people.

He doesn't realize that someone has their sights set on him until it's too late.

"Hi, there," she says, stepping in his path - a little closer than really required, with a hand on his arm. "I was afraid you'd left, and I didn't even get your name... or your number..."

"Oh... Katie, right?" He says, feeling a bit dazed and a lot drunk. The girl has her hand on his arm, holding him there and right now he just wants to get back to Chris.

"And you _are_?" She leans in closer, trailing her fingers down his arm. "Obviously a cutie, I mean, look at you with that Star Trek shirt on... but what is your name?"

"Er," Darren looks down at his shirt, trying to remember what it is that Chris dressed him in. "No? It's Star Wars," he corrects. "Yoda, jedis? That whole thing."

"Oh." She isn't really phased by the correction. "Whatever. I just think it looks good on you. Your hair is _so_ cute."

She reaches up to touch one of his curls, and that's the point at which Chris spots them. He breaks off the conversation he's having about college and future plans with a guy he had algebra with two years ago with an abrupt, "Be right back."

He stalks his way through the crowd to Darren. He doesn't know this girl but she looks similar enough to one of the cheerleaders for him to realize that she must be related. "Hi there," he says, giving her a cool look. "Darren, that was taking forever."

He takes the beer from Darren's hand and hooks a finger into his cuff, the tight space between the leather and his skin.

Darren smiles hugely at Chris, his eyes dropping to where Chris's fingers curl possessively into the cuff. He shivers slightly and leans in even closer. "Sorry, got stopped this is uh... Katie! Yeah, Katie, she was saying hi."

"Hi, Katie." Chris says, but he's still looking at Darren. He lets one hand rest on the small of Darren's back.

"Katie!" A very drunken redhead, the cheerleader Chris suspected - Karlie, or Karrie, or something obnoxious like that - comes over. "Where did you go, we're doing shots!"

"I was just talking to a new friend..." Katie lets her eyes rake over Darren in an obvious way.

"And his boyfriend." Chris smiles sweetly, drawing Darren in close until he's in front of Chris, leaning back into him. He subtly nudges a thigh against the plug's base. "I don't believe we'd met. My name is Chris."

Darren gasps and whines ever so softly.

"... boyfriend?" Katie says slowly, bringing her eyes over to Chris to give him a look. "You are his boyfriend?" She looks like she can't quite believe what she is hearing.

"Boyfriend?" Katie's sister gapes, too. "Ew, I knew he was a fag."

Chris is jarred out of the warm pleasure he'd felt claiming Darren.

Darren slowly comes to, realizing what the girl was saying. He looks at Katie and then back at the other girl. "Really? You're gonna be so petty and disgusting like that? Wow. Original." Darren snickers to himself. "Well let me tell you. This guy? The one you're making fun of? Yeah, he's gonna go somewhere. He's gonna be somebody and make something of himself, because he's not gonna let anything hold him back, while you are stuck here in your small minded town unable to see far enough out your own ass to actually do anything with your life."

He takes Chris's hand in his and tugs him away. "Come on Cee. We're going back to Melissa."

"Wait," Chris says, stopping Darren before he can walk away.

When Darren turns toward him Chris grabs him and kisses him full on the mouth, pouring every ounce of _everything_ he feels into it. His tongue slides against Darren's wetly and he presses a leg between Darren's.

Darren moans and automatically moves into Chris's touch. He wraps his arms around Chris's neck, fingers burying themselves in his hair as he thrusts his hips up against Chris's thigh, rocking against it slightly. He doesn't care who is there or watching them, he's focused on Chris and what _he_ wants. He slides his tongue into Chris's mouth just before he pulls back a bit, teasing him.

Chris hears the commotion around them all as people start to stare. When he pulls back he feels bold and exhilarated. "Come on," he says, pulling Darren away from the buzzing crowd. He's still turned on too, he wants to _own_ Darren right now.

Darren stumbles a bit as he goes, not completely in control of his motor functions. "Where are we going?" He asks Chris breathlessly, hopeful that it is that somewhere with a locking door after all, because god he really wants to feel Chris inside him right fucking now.

The second floor of the house has a long hallway. Chris starts pushing at doors until he finds one that opens and then drags Darren in. It looks like some sort of study, but the door locks and he's not picky. "Against the door," he says, manhandling Darren into place and then reaching around to undo his pants from behind.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh fucking god _yes_ ," Darren moans. He waits until he can kick off one of the legs of his pants and then he spreads his legs obscenely wide for Chris. "Come on, come on fuck me oh god please," he begs unashamedly.

Darren isn't wearing underwear, of course, because Chris hadn't given him any to wear earlier. Chris squeezes Darren’s ass and then uses his thumbs to spread outward from the center until Darren's hole stretches open around the plug. He tugs on it and then teases it back in, does it two times, three times, until Darren is whining. The plug doesn't go deep enough to really get him off so it's just empty build up.

He finally pulls it out all the way and puts it on the table beside them. His own pants don't take long. He only works them down to his thighs, pulling out a lube packet and ripping it open with his teeth. He slicks up his cock and presses the head to Darren's stretched open hole.

Darrens hands are on the door and he widens them a bit so he can push back onto Chris's cock and sink down onto it.

Chris goes slow for all of five seconds before he's pulling out and slamming back in. Darren isn't expecting it. He stumbles forward a little bit but Chris doesn't slow down. "You're mine," he says, not taking his aggression out on Darren but working through it using Darren's body.

Darren groans low and deep and needy and pushes back hard into Chris. "Yes, yes, yes," he moans, letting his head hang in between his arms. "Fuck, all yours Cee."

Chris pushes his hands underneath Darren's t-shirt to feel his chest, warm and firm and smooth. He plasters himself along Darren's back and his hips fly, fucking roughly into Darren. They could really use more lube but the friction is delicious and it's getting him there fast.

"So good Cee, so fucking good in me," Darren pants, trying to roll his hips in time with Chris's. He keeps throwing off the rhythm and finally he gives up and just stands there, letting Chris fuck into him hard and deep. "Want it so bad Sir, want your dick so bad in me oh fuck just like that."

Chris's hand gropes lower, finding Darren's hard cock bouncing against his stomach. Everything is wet with precome and Chris groans. "You gonna come all over these people's floor, Darren? Come on the door and watch it drip down? You make such a mess, baby, so gorgeous."

"Want me to babe?" He asks, thrusting forward into Chris's hand and then back onto his cock. "Want to watch me come so hard all over the place?" He's hanging on by a knife edge: Chris's cock feels so good inside him, he doesn't want to hold back, he wants to push down deeply and come everywhere.

Chris makes a strangled sound, shoving in harder. His other hand is probably leaving bruises on Darren's hip with how hard he's gripping it. He'll kiss them all in the morning, revisiting each and every one.

Darren pants and works himself back and then forward. He is so close, so fucking close.

"Chris-- Cee--" He warns, trying to let him know how close he's getting.

"Yeah, yeah, do it, fuck, do it Darren," Chris groans as he thrusts forward into him. "I'm gonna... fuck, going to fill you--" Darren lets out a strangled moan at that, just thinking about it and Chris thrusting in him-- he pushes back one last time, Chris's hand tightening around his dick and he begins to come, shooting hard all across the door in front of him as Chris pushes in and begins to fill him.

He's not sure they've ever timed it quite so perfectly. Chris whines and bites into Darren's shoulder, teeth sinking into the back of his neck, as he feels Darren jerking and spasming around him.

It feels like he comes forever but Darren is still going even when he's done. Chris's hand is a dripping mess and he knows it probably got on Darren's jeans too.

Chris rocks forward, in just a little, his cock pushing through his own come. Once he regains enough breath to move he pulls out gingerly and reaches for the plug, sliding it in before much more than a trickle can escape.

Darren pants hard, feeling exhausted and wrung out. There is a bit of come still dribbling off his cock and the door and the floor underneath him is coated with it. "Fuck," he groans and rocks back onto the plug. "We're gonna need a mop Cee."

Chris looks down at the utter mess all over the floor and the smooth wood surface of the door. "Oh, god. Wow."

"Fuck... Cee that was..." He turns his head to look over at Chris. "That was a fucking lot Chris." He watches Chris just staring at the mess on the floor, a slow smirk spreading over his face. "You _like_ that don't you? Like it when I come so much, hm?"

"Now I almost wish I'd made you wait until we were home... let you come all over me... but maybe I'll just have to make you withhold for a few more days, until you save up for me again." He's been wanting to play with a new toy he got, something to dig a little deeper into a certain discovery they'd made one day while Chris was playing with Darren.

"Fuck..." Darren breathes. And they can do it too. He's here until Chris's birthday, Chris can just snap a ring on him and keep him from coming. "Yeah? Maybe save up for your birthday in LA?" He asks a bit hopefully. He already has most of Chris's present prepared already but this is something he definitely would like to work in.

“Of course," Chris says. He pulls away from Darren slowly, trying to figure out how they're going to handle this.

After snooping around the room he finds box of Kleenex in a drawer that gets the lube off of his hands and dick, but he knows that won't do much for Darren. "Stay here," Chris says, once his pants are fastened back up. "Lock the door behind me."

He hunts for a bathroom and finds a towel and a damp cloth for Darren. He gets a couple of funny looks on his way back but just tells them a drink was spilled. Most of them are too drunk to care anyway.

Darren unlocks the door when he hears a knock, peeking around to make sure it is Chris. He sighs and shakes his head, accepting the towel and the damp cloth. "Now you know why I was surprised you liked this," he mutters, cleaning himself up. "Doesn't exactly make for easy sex anywhere. Or very clean and dry sex for that matter."

Chris just smiles, watching Darren clean up his mess. "It's still hot."

Darren finishes cleaning up and just... grins over at Chris. "God you're amazing." He drops his cloth and takes Chris's face in his hands and kisses him deeply, ignoring that his pants are still undone and his softening cock is out.

"We're amazing together," Chris says, kissing him back. "Now get dressed before I have to fuck you again. That desk over there is looking tempting to me."

"Yeah...? You wanna spank me professor? Tell me how much I've been a naughty boy during lessons?" Darren grins and rubs himself up against Chris's body, enjoying how his cock twitches slightly, trying in vain to get hard so soon after coming.

"You're so mean," Chris says, kissing him again. "Come on, let's go. Just - leave the towel there."

It's definitely not one of the nicer things he's done in his life, but he knows the guy whose house this is and he's got a few nasty favors to return anyway.

Darren chuckles and drops the towel on the ground, linking his arm with Chris. "Back to the party or back home, babe?" He asks, leaving it up to Chris which they do. He has the plug back in him but now, after being sated, he can't help but like the full feeling now, like how it’s holding Chris's come inside him.

"Home," Chris decides. "I'm done with these people."

It's a wonderful thing to be able to say.

"Yes sir," Darren agrees, leaning in to kiss him one last time. He wraps an arm around Chris and they walk together through the party and out the door. No one bothers them or stops them and Darren is glad for it. He opens the door to the car for Chris, jumping over to his side and quickly starts the car, driving them back to Chris's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you have fun at the party anyway?" Darren asks, looking over at Chris at a red light as they drive away from the party. 

"I definitely made some graduation memories..." Chris smirks. "And left some dripping down the quarterback of the football team's door." 

".... is that whose house it was? _Sweet_." Darren laughs and bounces in his seat until it jars his plug and he gasps hard, going still. "Glad I could help you make some memories, babe."

Chris watches Darren's face when the plug hits just right. "Fuck, you're all swollen and sensitive now, aren't you? That plug is going to feel so good in you all night long."

His breathing is a bit labored and he just nods, foot pressing down further on the accelerator to get them home faster. "Yeah, it's... Fuck, it is just like right _there_."

Chris inches over as far as the seatbelt will allow and undoes Darren's jeans, sliding a hand inside to tug his cock out. "You're not going to come for at least 48 hours and then I'm going to milk it out of you without even touching your cock."

Darren gasps and thrusts up into Chris fist. "Oh fuck," he breathes, the idea making him lightheaded. He loves when Chris makes him wait, makes him hold on and hold out for days before he's able to come. 

"And I'm going to have so much fun playing with you until you get to come." Chris is already making plans in his mind, things he wants to do with Darren and to Darren.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he breathes, thrusting into his grasp as he turns down Chris's street. "Tell me? I wanna know, babe. I wanna know what you want to do to me."

"I want to cuff you to the bed and ride you until I come," Chris says, squeezing a little harder. "And then leave you there until you're not hard anymore. I'll only uncuff you when you've gone soft." 

Darren moans happily. "Messy Cee," he murmurs, eyes closing as he imagines how good Chris will look covered in his come.

They're almost to Chris's driveway when Chris changes his mind. "Keep going straight," he says, directing them out of his neighborhood and to a little shopping center. "We're going for ice cream." 

He just wants to make Darren wear the plug for a little while longer.

"We're ... what?" Darren shoots Chris a look but does as directed, heading straight ahead. "Ice cream, now? You just had a craving all of a sudden huh?"

"Yes," Chris says, not asking Darren if he wants any. "I want one of the three-scoops with a waffle cone... and maybe sprinkles." 

“Oh god you are a minx and a tease and it is all my fault," Darren groans. "I've corrupted you beyond all measure." He sighs and looks almost fondly at Chris. "I love it."

"I love you," Chris says, kissing his cheek - while his hand still cups and squeezes Darren's heavy balls through his pants. 

"I love you too, baby. Where do I need to go...?" He asks as the light turns green. He's trying to concentrate on driving but Chris's hand on his balls is so fucking good.

"Turn left at the next redlight, it's in that shopping center," Chris says. He puts pressure on with his palm and then lets go completely, pulling back safely into his seat as Darren parks. 

Darren quickly does up his pants, stuffing his cock back in and zipping them up. There is a noticeable bulge right where his cock is and the pressure feels so good. 

"Fuck," he breathes, having to take a moment before sliding out of the car.

"Need to wait out here?" Chris asks. He isn't going to give Darren any relief, but he won’t make him go inside if he really doesn't want to. 

Darren presses the heel of his hand into the bulge. "I'm good," he assures Chris before taking a deep breath and following Chris into the ice cream parlor. The cold air helps ease a bit of the tightness in his pants and he focuses on anything unsexy to help.

Chris doesn't take Darren's hand this time. The man behind the counter has known him since he was six; he's not ready for the look of potential disgust he'd get. 

They make small talk, congratulations on the graduation, updates on Hannah. Chris tries to keep it short, finally interrupting with, "I'll take a scoop of cookies and cream and a scoop of double chocolate chip, in a waffle cone." 

"And for your friend here?" The man looks at Darren. 

"Uh," Darren's mind is so overblown with lust it takes him a minute to focus on something like ice cream. "Right uh, two scoops of mocha? In a waffle cone is good for me too." The guy nods and grabs his scoops and the cones, turning to the large tubs of ice cream and filling them up.

"Let's sit outside and eat," Chris says. It's late May and the weather is nice, and he wants to know they're not being overheard. 

Darren dutifully follows behind, sinking into a seat right beside Chris outside on the patio. The night is warm and there is a breeze blowing through, keeping them from getting too hot. His tongue flicks out, licking at the mocha ice cream as he looks up and just watches the way Chris has his eyes closed, kitten licking at his cone with a very pleased expression on his face.

Chris kicks a foot out and locks his ankle around Darren's, smiling at him. 

He _is_ pleased. "Today has been perfect. I'm really glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too," he starts, taking another lick. "Especially as it seems I won't for another 48 hours." 

Chris grins. "And my - the um - birthday thing? It's still on?" 

They've talked _around_ it, hinted at it, but Chris still wants to be sure. 

Darren looks up, checking to see how Chris seems with this idea. "Yeah. Yeah it's still on. If you want it to be on...?" He asks, just making sure that Chris isn’t bored with all of this.

"Yeah, I - I think so." The idea of sex with someone but Darren is weird, but - he's intrigued. "It won't bother you?"

Darren bites down on his bottom lip as he weighs what it is Chris is actually saying. "I think... It would if I wasn't _there_? You know?" he starts. "And if I felt that you emotionally cared for them more than me, but Joey? I think... Joey I can handle. Other random people? Probably not but this? Yeah... Yeah I don't think this will bother me at all." 

He scoots his chair closer, grabbing on to one of Chris's hands. "Besides its not you and him. It's us together and we get to play with him," he adds with a teasing grin.

"I want it to stay about us. I want - I mean - I want Joey to enjoy it, too. But I want him to know that we're... it's me and you, with him just - temporarily." Chris isn't quite as eloquent as Darren with voicing his thoughts. "You're mine. And I'm yours."

"Exactly. And this is us sharing something that is ours with a friend of ours. As much or as little as either one of us wants, it doesn't matter.This is... Cee, this is about what you want. I want to do whatever you want here, I want you to love it and enjoy it and be happy and that is what doing this is about for me. You seemed to really enjoy the last time we all... were together. Nothing more."

Chris nods. "I did." It's really wonderful to say it and know Darren understands. "And you did too. And Joey..." 

He grins. They _both_ know Joey enjoyed it.

Darren chuckles. "Yeah, he definitely liked it." He leans over the table and captures Chris's lips in a kiss. "I love you," he whispers quietly before pulling back, not wanting to make more of a spectacle.

Chris grabs him and keeps him from going too far. "I love you, too." 

He acts like he's going for another kiss and swoops away at the last second to take a bite out of Darren's ice cream instead. 

Darren squawks. "Hey! You have your own ice cream!" he points out, sulking just a bit and leaning in to steal some of Chris's as retaliation.

"But yours looks good... don't you want to make your Sir happy?" Chris pouts playfully. 

Well that is just playing unfair. Darren whines because Chris _knows_ what that does to him. "I suppose if you really want some," he admits with a sigh, holding his out for Chris to bite into. He just watches the way his tongue flicks and teases over the bit of ice cream, licking it all up and scooping it out with his tongue. 

After deciding that Darren's is tasty enough to linger on, Chris hands Darren his own cone so Darren isn't left without any. Darren accepts Chris's readily, licking and lapping at the melting, oozing ice cream as it gets on his fingers. 

They trade back eventually, swapping between them until they're down to cones and finishing them off. "My hands are sticky..." Chris makes a face. wiggling his fingers.

Darren smirks and pulls Chris closer, holding his wrist still with his own hand as he begins to lick and suck each finger clean. 

"Oh... very nice... such a good boy," Chris praises. 

Darren groans and moves on to lick in-between each finger, tongue pressing and moving against the skin there. He moves over to the bit of skin between thumb and forefinger and begins to lick and suck and nibble.

Chris lets Darren carefully and thoroughly clean his fingers. "Good boy," he whispers, approval warming through his voice. "You're so good to Daddy."

Darren is grinning at Chris as he pulls back, nipping lightly on the pads of Chris's fingers as he lets them slip from his mouth.

"Are you done?" Chris asks. He's half-hard again now and suddenly eager to get Darren home. 

"Mm, yes," Darren agrees, grinning back ridiculously wide at Chris. "Take me back to your bed, Sir," he says softly, looking up at Chris from underneath long lashes. He knows what that does to Chris, knows that it drives him nuts and right now that's what he wants.

Darren's eyelashes are so long and gorgeous and he somehow manages to look sexual and innocent at the same time when he pulls that face. 

It's definitely one of the hottest things Chris has ever seen. 

He throws away their sticky napkins and reclaims Darren's hand for the drive back home. Darren remembers the way, so there aren't many words exchanged between them. 

It's just past eleven PM, but with Hannah's schedule usually putting her to bed early and his father waking early for work, the house is quiet and sleepy. 

Darren follows behind Chris, still holding his hand and keeping close as they sneak back into Chris's bedroom. He turns and closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it just in case. With Chris's teenage hormones, going more than once a night is common and Darren is hopeful that he may just relax and play. 

Slowly Darren makes his way over to the bed, his hips swaying slightly as he goes in a way he knows will catch Chris's attention.

"Undress and kneel in the bed," Chris orders. "I'm going to take out the plug."

He leaves what comes after that as a mystery. Darren likes not knowing what to expect sometimes. 

Darren turns on the bed, sliding into the middle and then moving up to his knees. He rests his hands on his thighs and keeps his eyes looking down at the ground, the perfect picture of submission.

Chris strokes a hand down his back on silent praise. He eases the plug out, feeling Darren shake with how oversensitive he is. "Okay?" he asks softly.

Darren nods. "Can I... lean forward?" he asks softly. He can feel Chris's come begin to slowly seep out, sliding down his inner thigh. 

"Go ahead," Chris says. "Get comfortable, because I want to watch you finger my come out of you. Then you're going to ride me nice and slow until I fill you back up."

Darren whines softly and falls forward. He presses the side of his face against the mattress and opens up his knees a bit, makes his stance wider. He wants Chris to be able to see everything, to be able to see it all as he reaches back and finds the come still sliding slowly out of him. 

Chris groans quietly when Darren's fingers emerge slick and shining with it. He's stretched open and dripping wet from Chris's come and he feels so fucking good as he sticks a second finger inside himself.

Chris settles behind Darren and spreads his cheeks open, squeezing the warm firm flesh in his hands. The come drips down Darren's balls and smears over the insides of his thighs. 

“More," Chris says, breathless. His cock twitches and he strokes it to try and ease the ache he's feeling to fuck deep down into Darren and shove that come back inside of him. 

Darren gasps and pushes three fingers into him now, fucking himself on them, the come squelching between his fingers and out of his hole as he hurries to push it back in. It's gross, it should be so gross, but Chris just - he wants to - 

He leans down and starts to lick around Darren's fingers, lapping at the hours-old come that’s sticky and slipping out of Darren's hole with each movement of his fingers.

" _Fuckfuckfuck_ \--" Darren groans and pushes his face into his pillow so he doesn't groan too loudly. Chris's tongue kittenlicks over his red hole and he opens his legs wider for him. "Please--" he begs. "Gonna clean me up, Daddy...?"

Chris answers with a sloppy sucking kiss right to the hole, tugging Darren's fingers out of the way so he can get at it better. He makes his tongue into a point and shoves it in, desperate and dirty. Spit drips down and mixes with the come slicking Darren's thighs, and when Darren thrusts back his tight, overloaded balls tap against Chris's chin. 

It's dirty sex like Darren has never had before but fuck, he loves it. His face is pressed firmly in his pillow as he begins pushing back and fucking himself on Chris's tongue. He wants to feel it deeper inside him, wants to have more pressure against his prostate and just be able to feel anything.

"Yeah, yeah. God fuck me Daddy, fuck me. Need it, need your tongue in me. Gonna eat me out, get me all clean for your dick again, Daddy?" He babbles, his mind gone and replaced by lust and a loose tongue.

"Gonna fill you right back up," Chris says as he rocks back to gasp a few breaths before going back in. He uses his finger to ease more out, close to the rim but not all the way, and then laps at it with his tongue. He seals his lips right around the hole and sucks, rewarded with a fresh glob onto his tongue from the suction. 

"Fuck--" Darren can hear the slurps, the filthy, wet sounds of spit and come against his hole and it makes his cock bob in between his legs. "Such a fucking dirty boy, Cee. So fucking filthy. You like eating that come back out of my ass, babe?"

"Ready to fill it back up again," Chris says. He sucks one more time, gets one more mouthful of come and then lets it drop back into his hand. He strokes his cock with it lightly, not rubbing it in, just letting it coat him. 

Then he lines up his cock with Darren's hole, the head already dribbling its own little attempt at lubrication, and pushes in firmly.

Darren whines loudly and pushes hard back onto his cock. "More, more god yes give it to me Daddy. Give it to me, fuck."

Darren's not loose - but he's stretched, taking it easily and eagerly. Chris fucks him down onto the bed, not caring that he's shoving Darren into the mess that's already leaked out of him. 

"Don't come," Chris reminds Darren, hips snapping.

Darren nods his head. "I won't, I won't - _fuck_ \- no, won't come until you tell me to. Want you to fucking fill me back up babe. Please fill me, god I need it Cee, fuuuck--" he wails into the bed so his voice is muffled, practically sobbing as Chris thrusts down hard into him. 

Knowing Darren won't come pushes Chris even closer. They both have to be quiet but he's too far gone to even notice the tap-tap-tap sound of the bed. Darren keeps rocking back into Chris, trying to take him in deeper and further and harder. He wants it all in him and can't get enough of it. His fingertips turn white, gripping the bedding tight as his cock throbs again. 

"You need more, don't you, baby?" Chris asks. "Next time I'll put a toy in you, too. That greedy ass wants to be full."

"Put it in too?" Darren asks almost hopefully. The idea gets him excited, Chris and a toy in him a the same time, pushing him open.

"Have you done that before? Two things in you?" Chris asks. He reaches down with his fingers, rubs them through the lube and come and pushes one in alongside his cock. 

"Two things... your size?" He shakes his head. "Never. Never done nothing that big before."

Chris groans and pants against the back of Darren's neck, imagining how tight the fuck would be with a second object his size in Darren. He wants to work Darren’s body over, make Darren bend and beg and _need_ it, he wants to give this to Darren and himself both. "We'll do it," he promises, grinding hard. "I'll make you come so hard."

"Always make me come so fucking hard babe," Darren pants, rocking back harder on him.

"But not right now," Chris says. "Fuck, I'm - I'm close." 

"Yeah, yeah, come on babe. Give it to me, I want it. Come on, fuck, come in me so hard--" He gasps hard and shudders around Chris's cock, focusing on not coming.

Chris doesn't prolong it much longer. He stops trying to hold back and just fucks in hard, shoving Darren into the bed and slamming his cock in until he bites down on a groan and comes hard, cock pulsing and filling Darren up all over again. His come drips out immediately, but Chris fucks it right back in even while it smears down the shaft of his cock. 

Darren whines and falls forward, unable to hold himself up much longer. He has to hump against the bed, loving the friction on his cock from the fluffy bedding. He forces himself to stop, knowing he’s too close.

Chris slows down gradually this time, waiting until he's mostly gone soft before pulling all the way out. He looks at his come sticky against Darren’s well-used hole and feels a surge of pride. He traces feather-light with his fingertips but doesn't go in again. "How are you?" he asks, not sure if Darren's still in his subspace or if he's coming down yet.

"God, so good." He mumbles into the bedding and he turns his head and smiles over at Chris, reaching for him.

Chris eases out and wipes up quickly, exhausted and for once wanting to be the one held instead of the one doing the holding. He can see the tension in Darren's body but also kind of a peace too, so he instinctively knows that Darren is doing okay. 

He waits for Chris to finish before curling up into him, body pressing up close. "Hey," he whispers, kissing him.

Chris snuggles into him. Darren is still hard against his thigh but he seems, if anything, happy about it. Chris strokes his fingers over the back of Darren's necks and tugs playfully on his curls. "You're amazing."

"Oh, pft," Darren laughs and shakes his head. "I think you mean yourself."

"I feel amazing," Chris admits, smiling. "Because of you."

Darren smiles and accepts the compliment finally, just kissing Chris. He rubs their noses together eskimo style and settles against his body, fatigue hitting and sleep taking him before too long.

*

Chris's parents let Chris and Darren sleep in as long as they want, which ends up being well past lunch. 

Chris gets up once to pee, slipping Into his bathroom and doing what he needs to do on autopilot. Darren is frowning into his pillow, asleep but adorably troubled when Chris gets back. The frown doesn't disappear until Chris slides back into the bed and tucks himself back around Darren. Only then does the frown smooth out and his body relax back into sleep with familiar body heat wrapping itself around him.

* 

When they really wake up, it's to the sound of Hannah's giggling right outside the door.

"Shh," Chris hears his mother say. "Leave them alone, they'll be up soon."

The damage is done, though. Chris is awake. He nuzzles into Darren to try and hold on to the warmth of sleep.

Darren nuzzles back, head full of floppy curls and this is how he wants to wake up always, in Chris's warm arms. "Mm, I think we're being spied on," he notes, hearing Hannah's giggle again. 

"I think we are," Chris whispers. He tightens his arms around Darren, wishing for an hour or so of privacy to take care of his morning hard on.

But Hannah is peeking in the door.

Darren has his own morning problems and he tries to rub surreptitiously against Chris but the creaking in of the door stops him. "I think we have a guest," he says quietly, nose against Chris as he tries not to move just yet.

Chris sighs, because he can feel Darren against him and he really just wants to roll over and grind into him.

"Han," Chris says. "Give us a minute to get dressed."

Hannah sulks. "Come eat lunch."

"In a minute," he promises.

".... _fine_. But if it isn't a minute I'm coming to get you!" She huffs and closes the door behind her and Darren sighs, relaxing into Chris. 

"Will she really come get us in just a minute?" He isn't sure if Hannah is being literal or not and he isn't sure if maybe they have a bit of time...

"Unfortunately," Chris says with a frown. He kisses Darren on the temple and the gets out of bed.

Darren sighs and flops back on the bed, looking longingly at Chris. "Soon it will just be you and I and the only thing that will wake us up and come between us... is Joey."

"And we can lock him out," Chris says. Then he adds, somewhat smirking, "Or not."

Darren's head jerks up and he looks over at Chris and smirks. "Mm, I see how it is," he teases. "Moving in to get threesome sex privileges."

Chris's smile flickers a little. "Can we - um. Can we talk about that, actually?"

The tone in Chris's voice makes Darren sit up straighter, nodding slowly. "Of course Cee, what do you want to talk about?" He reaches forward and takes Chris's hand to pull him close. "If you don't want to, you know that is always ok, right? Like, we don't have to do anything with him. Ever."

"No, I want to, I just want to make sure - I mean. We haven't talked about it... much. This is just, um, it's just sex, right? Because Joey's great and everything, but I don't... I don't want this to be a mistake if I move in and we all sleep together right away and then it gets weird." Chris gets it all out, the thing that's been nudging at him for a few days now.

Darren forgets sometimes that Chris will _just_ turn 18. It’s easy to forget with how effortlessly he controls Darren. 

Darren’s face softens and he grabs for Chris, pulling him down into his lap. "Chris, anything with Joey would just be for fun. I don't want a relationship with him and it would be... us both having fun with him. Not him joining our relationship. Yeah?" 

Chris wraps his arms around Darren's neck and enjoys being the one held again. "He's okay with this, too? He doesn't secretly have feelings for you, or something?" 

It takes a minute of staring before Darren realizes Chris is serious and he chuckles softly. "No. No, he has no designs on my smelly ass. Ever. Maybe _yours_ , with how perfect it is, but he knows. You're mine. Besides, I think Joseph likes the tits too much to ever really give them up."

Chris feels reassured, mostly, but he's left the biggest for last. "And it won't change... us? When I think about doing it I don't feel jealous, but I'm afraid that might change when it's actually happening. What if I just... don't know how to do it right?" 

He's barely got the hang of being what Darren needs when it's just the two of them. Can he handle Darren and someone else? Especially when he doesn't even _know_ what Joey will need, or be like. 

"Babe, if you felt jealous or you didn't want to continue halfway through, you can always say something. And hey, maybe I won't like seeing you with Joey and I'll say something. He's a good man, we can just say something and he'll leave. We wanted to do this to make you... happy. Something we thought you might enjoy doing, but neither one of us will be upset if something changes along the way and it has to stop. And for me... I'm pretty sure I can't do anything but love you." Darren doesn't know if that takes care of all of Chris's worries but he leans in, pressing his face against Chris's neck. "The idea of you just having sex with any other man... I can't handle that one. I don't want you going off and just having sex with other people, I can't share like that. But Joey? Joey who I know and I'm there and I know he likes us but not like that he just likes to have sex and make people feel good? And I know how much you love me? Yeah... Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay," Chris says slowly, nodding. He looks at Darren and sees nothing but confidence in Darren's eyes. He's still not entirely sure he feels that himself, but if _Darren_ thinks he can, sometimes that's enough. "Come on. We should go eat."

Darren smiles and tugs Chris back into his arms, holding him. "We can work out the logistics, yeah? What we do and don't want to do. If there is anything off limits to either of us, things we're not comfortable doing or having each other do with someone else... We can work that out. We don't have to do everything, right?"

Chris nods. He hugs Darren tight and rests his head on Darren's shoulder. "I love you," he whispers, a little choked up at everything that's going on - graduating, his birthday, moving, the thing with Joey. Somehow it's all hitting him in this moment and he almost shakes with it. His arms go even tighter and he doesn't want to let go. 

"I love you," Darren replies, holding Chris to him. He rocks slightly, tucking his head into the crook of Chris's neck and breathing him in. He knows how emotional this must be and he has no problem being Chris's rock if he needs it.

Hannah knocks on the door again. "Come ON!" 

Chris laughs. "Okay, I think she's going to eat our food for us if we don't hurry."

"Mm we can't have that can we?" Darren grins and gnaws on Chris's shoulder before letting him go to get dressed.

* 

They take Hannah out for the afternoon. 

She knows Chris is leaving, sort of, but Chris thinks it probably hasn't really hit home for her yet. 

Darren wants Chris and Hannah to have some time to themselves to say goodbye but neither Hannah nor Chris will let him get away. Hannah loops her arm through Darren's and drags him off to show him some of her toys when they get back, detailing each and everyone to him.

They sit in Hannah's room for a while, and then Chris has an idea. 

"Why don't we go to the zoo?" 

Hannah's face lights up. The zoo is one of her _favorite_ places, and Chris knows she's been having a good week so the chances of his mother letting him take Hannah out with just the two of them are pretty good. 

Laughing, Darren catches Hannah's infectious enthusiasm. "Oh man, really? You think we can...?" He bounces up on his toes, "I don't think I've been to a zoo in years, Chris."

"Get dressed, and I'll go ask mom," Chris says. 

His mother approves the trip, if they're only gone for a few hours. Chris is fine with that, and Hannah protests but Chris knows she'll be tired after that long anyway. 

"We can stop and get ice cream on the way back," he promises her - though Darren looks just as happy about that one.

*

The zoo is better than Darren imagined, which says something. Hannah drags them to the otter section, pressing her face against the glass to watch the animals roll and play in the water. Darren can't blame her when he finds them incredibly amusing as well.

Chris lets them lead. He's been here so many times that every corner of this place is familiar. It is to Hannah, too, but her enthusiasm is undimmed by that. She and Darren hold hands - Chris doesn't, because he's just - he's not going to do that here. But sometimes he takes Hannah's other hand, and looks over her at Darren, and feels warmth settling in his gut.

Darren watches him closely and touches him when he can, when they're alone in the monkey house or in the reptile room, small brief touches to his back, to his hands, letting him know he's there and _with_ him. 

"Christopher! It's the petting zoo!" Hannah screeches excitedly, trying to rush off to pet the baby goats and rabbits that inhabit the small animal petting zoo. 

Chris can see Darren looking longingly at it and he laughs, leaning over to whisper, "Go on." 

He doesn't really need to whisper it, it's just an excuse to be close. 

Darren looks back at him and smirks. "Like you aren't eyeing up the llamas to cuddle, come on," he teases, pulling Chris forward.

"... will you take a picture of me with a llama?" Chris asks, face lighting up.

Laughing, Darren leans in and kisses his cheek. "Babe, I will take multiple pictures of you with llamas."

Chris sucks in a breath at the kiss on the cheek, immediately looking around to make sure that no one is watching. No one is, but it still leaves him flustered. 

"Come here," Chris says, nodding toward the big slide area. "Hey, Han? Stay right here, okay? Darren and I are gonna go slide." 

He knows she won't follow, because she's got an irrational fear of the elephant nose since Chris (as a bratty twelve year old) told her that sometimes the slide filled up with snot. 

She's petting the bunnies, with a nice lady helping her who gives Chris a nod that reassures him she'll be safe. They'll only be out of sight for a minute or two but he's sure his mother wouldn't appreciate it. 

He can't resist, though. He leads Darren to the side of the building where the steps lead up to the slide. Once they're at the top the platform turns and there's a short bit of a hallway that Chris takes advantage of, pressing Darren into the wall and kissing him hard. 

"Mnumph," Darren mumbles against Chris's mouth, his arms automatically going around his body. "These aren't the llamas Christopher," he teases softly, playing with his lips and nipping and biting and sucking. "Naughty boy, sneaking off to make out."

He wraps his arms around Darren's neck. "I can't wait to be able to do this in public." He kisses Darren again, a little dirtier, and then pulls back to laugh. "Okay maybe not that."

Darren chases his tongue back into his mouth. "No, no, exactly like that babe."

Chris is starting to get hard and that's really not a situation he wants to find himself in, so he pulls back. "Later," he promises. "Now - come on. Slide with me." 

"Ooh, slide with you huh? Is that a new term, babe?" He cackles, pretending to grind up against his hip. 

Chris grips his hip a little more firmly and laughs. "No, unfortunately for you, it isn't." 

It hurts Darren to feel Chris stop him from grinding but he does stop, knowing that neither one of them want to be thrown out of the zoo. He’s just not used to living in a world where he can’t be as affectionate as he wants. 

Chris leads Darren to the top of the tube slide. No one else is there, which works well for them. He settles and looks over his shoulder at Darren behind him, waiting for Darren to settle into place, too. 

Darren quickly clambers up the ladder and presses himself along Chris's back, wrapping his arms around him. Before Chris pushes off and sends them hurtling down he turns his head a little and kisses Darren again, nice and slow, lips and tongue and teeth. Then he grabs Darren's arms and wraps them around him and down they go. 

The rush of the slide and the slip of his tongue feels so good. Darren’s stomach drops as his cock hardens against Chris's back. He groans into it and leans further into Chris.

Chris pulls away just as they reach the end, where they'll emerge into the sunlight. He feels almost lightheaded with how fun that was. 

Hannah is waiting for them at the end, bouncing and clapping. "No snot!" she announces, like she always does. 

Darren isn't quite sure what Hannah is talking about but Chris offers no help in figuring it out. He stands and offers a hand to Darren, helping him up.

Hannah wants to make another loop around the zoo or keep playing, but Chris realizes that the mother of one of his former classmates is watching them. He knows he hasn’t done anything wrong, but she’s blatantly staring at Darren’s hand still holding his and it makes Chris's skin crawl. 

Maybe he’ll be stronger about it when he’s not in Clovis anymore, but for now that’s enough to make him want to be somewhere a little less public. "Han?” He asks. “You about ready to go?" 

Darren is looking at Chris like he doesn’t entirely know what’s going on in Chris's mind, but there’s another moment of wrenching relief when he doesn’t make Chris explain. He just picks up the cues and helps out his best, trusting Chris enough to follow his head. “Yeah, man. This zoo adventuring has me beat.” 

Hannah protests, like he knew she would, but a promise of ice cream on the way home quiets her arguments. 

"Come on Hannah," Darren encourages. "I'll let you pick a flavor for me."

* 

The ice cream is delicious. They each get a different flavor and share, and Chris tries to avoid the knowing look of the guy behind the counter - the same guy that had served them the night before. 

Once they're back home and Hannah is off to tell Karyn about all the fun she had, Chris turns and looks nervously at Darren. "I have something to ask you."

Darren frowns, reaching out and grabbing Chris's hand to hold, squeezing his fingers. "What's up, babe...? Are you ok...?"

"Oh - yeah." Chris smiles. "Just... nervous. Um - I want to take you out on a date. Tonight. Here." 

It's impulsive, but he remembers Darren kissing him on the cheek and he remembers how nice it was to be with Darren at the graduation party and he wants more of that. He's leaving in under 48 hours - he wants the chance to say he went on a date with his boyfriend in his hometown before he leaves it behind. 

Darren smiles wider. "Yeah? I would fucking love that, Cee." He pulls Chris in and kisses him slowly. "You'll have to tell me what to wear. Want to make sure I look nice for my boy."

"Nothing too fancy," Chris says. He's not sure if Darren even owns anything that fancy. "Just - jeans and a button up. Around seven? I know I can't exactly, um, show up at your doorstep and pick you up, but... we can get ready separately..." 

He knows where he wants to take Darren; it's the place that everyone in town goes with their dates, a nice little Italian joint that does great pasta. At least, great within the context of Clovis. 

"Oooh so like a whole date date thing..." he trails off with a grin. "I like the sound of that."

Chris grins. "Good. We're going to dinner with my parents tomorrow - I hope you don't mind? They wanted to, for my birthday and all... so tonight is all the time we have left here." 

Truth be told, Darren is a bit nervous. Somehow dinner out with Chris's parents carries a little more importance than just seeing them around their house in passing. He does want to have Chris's parents think well on him, and he can do this. "Mm, sounds good. Then we'll move and have all of our time together."

"At least it won't take long," Chris says. “The actual moving part, I mean.”

He doesn't have a lot of things; four or five boxes of various clothes, books, and random mementos he wants to take. Darren's bedroom already has everything he'll need there, the apartment is furnished, and he's decided to just buy new whatever else he discovers he's missing. 

It's refreshing, in a way, to be carrying so little of his past into his future. "Well, since we've got a few hours - want to help me pack up the last of my clothes?" 

"Do I want to help pack up your clothes so you have less of them?" Darren gives Chris a naughty look and reaches over to goose him. "Babe, getting rid of your clothes is what I am best at."

"So you want me to be naked for all the people I audition for, Joey, the pizza guy, that one cute maintenance guy you said you have..."

Darren growls softly. "More like naked and tied to my bed," he murmurs quietly into Chris's ear. 

"Well, then a whole lot more people would see me naked, considering where you do your shows from..." Chris teases, pulling Darren onto the couch. They're talking softly and he can hear his mother and Hannah in the next room. He leans into Darren's side and snuggles up, one arm around him. 

"They'd pay extra to see me bounce up and down on your perfect cock, babe," Darren whispers, making sure to keep his voice low.

Chris whines a little, but when he talks there's a growly edge to his voice. "How about you just do that, and we don't turn the camera on at all?" 

"What if I just wanted to film us," he replies back. This isn't something they've ever really discussed, and Darren doesn't know if it is going too far for him or not.

"... just for us?" Chris bites his lip. "I might could be persuaded into that." 

"Yeah...? And yeah, yeah, just for us babe. Just for you and me to watch. No one else."

"I want to come on your face and be able to watch it again later..." He bites at Darren's jaw, just a little nip, feeling the scratchy stubble against his tongue.

Darren groans softly. "Yeah? Gonna mark me with your come, babe?"

"Or maybe I'll let you mark me up with yours... since yours is so much more impressive..." He imagines what kind of a mess that would be. He's watched Darren come on camera dozens of times but never on _him_ on camera.

"God it'd go everywhere, babe. Your face, your hair, your chest... Wanna be covered in it, babe?"

Chris's hand squeezes against Darren's thigh, fingers inching closer to the bulge in his pants. "Yes... make you hold it in for a few days so there's a lot."

"Yeah? Like now?" He nuzzles into Chris's neck, just thinking about how much would go all over him.

"Has... has Joey ever seen you? How much you come?" He has a sudden image of Joey trying to swallow it all and it makes him hot.

Darren shakes his head and then pauses when an idea pops in his mind. He really has no way to ever tell if Joey ever watches the webcam or not. "I... don't think so."

Chris grins. "You think maybe he _has_ watched you before?" 

Darren bites his lip as it seems Chris has figured out what he was thinking. "I don't... I think he might've...?"

Chris wants to say more but his mother walks in. He stays where he is, cuddling with Darren, and sees her smile at them. "We're going out for dinner," Chris says, realizing it's the first time he's been on a date while living at home. It makes him happy to be able to say it.

"Oh?" Karyn asks, raising an eyebrow slightly. "That sounds nice. Where are you going? Somewhere fun?"

"I thought - Max's?" He asks. It's in Fresno, not Clovis, but only a twenty minute drive once evening traffic is done. 

"Oh, well, that'll be a lovely evening," she says. 

Darren watches Karyn walk off before turning to Chris and nuzzling into his neck. "Good thing she didn't come in five minutes earlier..."

Chris laughs. "Something I think I'll say frequently around you."

"Mm, Joey won't mind you talking about being covered in my come babe. He'd just wanna watch,” Darren says, grinning. 

Chris feels his face heat up at how bluntly Darren puts it. He stands abruptly and grabs Darren's hand. "Come on-"

His mother walks back through. "Oh, Christopher, we found another box of your books if you'd like to look through them. There are some photo albums in there from grade school." 

Darren's ears perk up at that. "Pictures? Grade school?" He looks at Karyn hopefully. "I, for one, would love to see Chris's old pictures."

"But -" There's no way for Chris to say he wanted to go upstairs to fool around... so he sits back down. "You aren't allowed to laugh."

Darren misses what Chris might have said, too excited for baby Chris pictures. "I solemnly swear, man!" He promises, flipping down on the couch next to him.

Karyn is clearly delighted. Darren bounces and grabs at the box eagerly, flipping the lid off and diving in to pull out pictures of Chris at eight. Darren doesn't even try to stop himself from cooing over how adorable he looks.

"Oh my god, shut up," Chris says, burying his face against Darren's shoulder. "I was a fat geeky kid, stop pretending that's cute."

"I think nerds are hot, thought you knew that about me already, babe," Darren teases, jostling Chris with his shoulder.

Chris sticks his tongue out. "Hot nerds are hot. Dorky nerds are just dorks." 

He catches his mother laughing at him. 

"You're my favorite kind of nerd," Darren says honestly, serious for a moment as he stares at Chris and just smiles.

Chris leans forward and kisses him on the mouth - just a peck, a very quick one, but right in front of his mother. He wants to whisper _I love you_ but he isn't quite that brave yet. He just stares into Darren's eyes, absolutely besotted. 

Then there's a flash and he and Darren both look over. Karyn gives them a guilty but not apologetic smile while she holds her phone up. 

"I'm gonna need that one," Darren says, turning to her. 

"Of course dear, already sent." She presses a few more buttons and Darren's phone vibrates, letting him know he has a new message. 

"This one is all the theater I did as a kid," Chris says, purposely reaching past one he knows has pictures from Hannah during one of her longer hospital stays in it. 

"Where I bet you were the star," Darren says with authority. He looks over Chris's shoulder to the pictures, looking at each production he was in, finding each one adorable. Karyn lets him steal one original, a photo of Chris on stage as Ralphie.

They flip through almost the whole album with Chris explaining what plays he was in and what roles he got cast in, occasionally stopping to defend some questionable choices. He really cringes when they hit his early high school years. 

"What? Why that face?" Darren asks as Chris tries to move them past a couple pictures and keep him from seeing them. "You realize that whatever horrible pictures you think you have in your past doesn't make me love you any less now, right? Or find you anything but fucking hot?"

Chris blushes hard. "Darren! Shut up!" 

He glances over at his mother, who is looking away and obviously trying very, very hard not to smile. 

Darren looks at Karyn and then back at Chris and shrugs, guilty smile on his face. "I think your mom knows I find you attractive, Chris."

"Well, I would hope so," Karyn agrees. "Though I think that's about as much confirmation as I need, Darren. I know my son is a beautiful boy but you can keep any other details about what you find attractive to yourself." 

Chris flops back against to sofa melodramatically, covering his face with his hands. Secretly he's kind of giddy about this, though. He's having a normal conversation with his mother and his boyfriend, who seem to get along pretty well. He has a boyfriend he can bring home with him, that his parents like - even if they team up together against him, Chris can live with that. 

They finish going through the book, looking at the rest of pictures of Chris until he hands it back to his mom. "Thanks for sharing Mrs. C," Darren says, standing and stretching. "I certainly appreciate being able to see pictures of Chris as an adorable kid."

"Anytime, Darren," Karyn assures him, putting the book away. Darren's eyes light up and he's about to keep going when Chris grabs his arm and drags him away and to the stairs.

Unfortunately it's been over an hour, so there's no time for any fooling around. Once they're upstairs Chris stands in front of his bedroom door. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready. You can use the guest room and guest bathroom if you want to - you know." 

Darren gets what Chris is saying and a sly smirk creeps across his features. "Oh yeah?" He teases. "You want me like that, do you?"

Chris nods... not quite shy, just working through the hesitation. He leans in close and whispers in Darren's ear, "I want your ass clean enough for me to lick my come out of." 

Darren groans, his dick hardening in his pants right away. "Oh babe, you can't... say things like that to me. I need..." He pants and turns his face into Chris's neck. "Gonna need you tonight. So bad."

"You'll get me," Chris promises. He steps back, smirking in a mysterious and hopefully alluring way. "But now you need to go get ready. I'll come get you for our date in an hour."

Darren nods and turns, hurrying back to his room. He has plans now that he knows what he's in store for, and he's going to make sure he looks good.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Darren is turned out and dressed as nicely as he knows how. He is squeaky clean all over his body (inside and out) and he’s ready for their date. 

Chris dresses in new clothes, ones he bought on a shopping trip with his parents the week before. The jeans are tight and he thinks Darren will like how they look on him. 

He knocks on the guest room door, nervous. 

Darren practically throws it open, grinning hugely at Chris. "Heeey," he says, stopping for a moment to get a look at the pants he's wearing. "Those. I like those. Those are definitely coming with us," he says, taking the time to check Chris out from the back.

Chris laughs and lets Darren step around him. "Hey, you're not looking too bad yourself." 

Darren's pants aren't quite as tight as his own but they still hug his body deliciously, and his shirt is simple and manages to cling just right to his biceps. 

"Look good enough for tonight?" He asks, holding his arms out for Chris to check over him. He wants to look nice for Chris. Wants to take Chris's arm and have him be proud to walk around with him.

"Definitely good enough for tonight." Darren's hair is shiny and well conditioned, and he looks gorgeous. 

Chris leads them out, to his car this time, because he wants to take the wheel (literally and figuratively) on this date. 

Darren happily slides into the passenger seat, hands folded in his lap and smiling happily at Chris. He waits for him to pull out onto the main road before reaching over and taking Chris's hand in his, linking their fingers together.

Chris looks over at him and smiles. "I love you," he says, luxuriating in being able to say that for no reason at all besides that he wants to. 

Leaning over the console, Darren places a soft kiss on his neck, right under his ear. "I love you," he replies quietly, his fingers squeezing Chris's. 

*

Chris pulls up to a small restaurant in Fresno, not too big and not too fancy but certainly something nice enough that screams _date_ from the outside - the brick covered restaurant has large windows that showcase small intimate tables of couples sitting together, eating and talking. 

Darren pauses for a moment before reaching out and snagging Chris's hand again as they walk into the restaurant. He wants them to be together and he knows Chris wants them to be seen that way here, too.

Chris sounds more confident than he feels when he asks for a table for two. They're seated at a booth; opposite sides but cozy enough that Chris can lean his leg against Darren's. 

"I've only been to this place with my parents before," Chris confesses. "But I always thought it would be a nice place to bring a date."

Darren looks around, taking in the ambiance and ignoring the few (not many, but yeah, a few) couples that are staring their way. "I like it. It's kinda homey, quaint... I can see why you'd want to bring a date here." He shuffles his feet and nudges Chris's own, grinning over at him. 

They place their drink orders. The waitress is a girl that Chris recognizes. She graduated a couple of years ahead of him. 

He tells Darren as much. "Good to know she's making something of herself." He's sneering, just a little, but he thinks he earned it. Her brother was one of his worst bullies until he got sent to correctional school. 

Darren tries to keep a straight face and he can't, he breaks into a little snicker and nudges Chris foot again. He looks around the room and they're still getting looks from people but fuck them. He's feeling bold and in love. 

He slides out of the booth and switches to Chris's side, sliding in alongside him so they are close together. "Not like you. Mr. Hollywood Callback. Gonna be someone, gonna make something of yourself."

Chris blushes. He's secretly pleased with Darren moving to sit by him. He angles his body toward Darren's and leans into him. "We don't know if anything will come of that. I might end up waiting tables in a place in Los Angeles two years from now, no better off than her."

"I don't know," Darren says, looking over to where she's moving to bus a table. "You left and tried and that counts for something. And hey, there's me too, right? I count for a lot." He winks at Chris and leans in, kissing his cheek chastely. 

"You count for everything," Chris says, covering Darren's hand with his own on the table. 

The girl brings their drinks back, a look of obvious displeasure on her face. "So, do you know what you're having yet?" she asks abruptly. 

Darren notes the look and he's not put off by it. "I don't know, what are you thinking of having dear?" he asks, turning to Chris and upping the level of charm. "What are the specials tonight? Do you think you could run those back over for me? I seem to have been focused on something else."

Chris tries not to make his grin too obvious. 

She rattles off the specials and then Chris immediately orders something that isn't one of them. "The burger with the applewood bacon, please. What do you want, baby?" 

"Hmm..." Darren looks back over everything slowly. "Well, maybe if I get the tuna, I can steal a few bites of your burger and you can have a bit of my fish, how does that sound, babe?"

"That sounds perfect," Chris says, smiling happily at him. He looks at the waitress. "So one burger, and the tuna. Darren, do you want a drink?" 

Yeah, he kind of wants to flaunt that he's got an _older_ boyfriend, too. 

Darren flips his menu over to check out the wine menu. "Hm, what would you recommend to go with the tuna?" He asks the waitress. She flounders for a moment and Darren just shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take the Gerwurzterminer, please."

"ID," she snaps. 

Chris watches as Darren happily pulls it out and shows it to her. Her eyes narrow and Chris wonders if she's going to accuse him of having a fake. He kind of really wants her to but then she just hands it back with a tight, "Thank you."

"Of course, dear," Darren replies, sliding it back into his wallet and into his back pocket. He just smiles benignly as the waitress spins on her heel and leaves. He chuckles under his breath and moves closer to Chris. "That shouldn't have been as fun as it was," he mumbles, still grinning.

"She was awful to me in school," Chris says. "And I doubt she even remembers my name now."

"Well, she's going to know your name. They all will," Darren says quietly. He believes in Chris, believes he's going to be somebody and make something of himself. 

Chris leans over and kisses his cheek. "They'll know both of our names."

"Mm, yes. They Hollywood Star and his pornstar boyfriend," he teases.

"The famous musician and his wannabe actor boyfriend," Chris counters.

"Mmhm, right. And who is going to pay to hear my silly renditions of old Disney classics? Hm?" he counters back. "Unlike you, who is practically a network star already."

"Me," Chris says. "I'd pay. And you know you're good. I can't wait until I get to see you play live."

Laughing, Darren nudges Chris's shoulder with his own. "You'll regret saying that when you're in LA and I make you go to all my live gigs so I actually have an audience."

"I will be at every single one," Chris swears. "I might have to, to keep the cute little groupies from thinking they have a shot with you."

"Mm, it’s cute you think I'm going to have groupies and I'm not going to have to strongarm the Hollywood starlets away from you." Darren leans in and presses his lips to Chris's, keeping the kiss chaste but letting it linger.

Chris snorts. "I think it will be obvious from the start I'm not their type."

"Hollywood starlets aren't just girls, babe," Darren assures him. "I've seen plenty of boys sucking it off of whoever is up and coming and hot. And that is going to be you."

"... I don't think I want anyone but you sucking it off," Chris says.

"No one else better," Darren growls playfully, nipping at Chris's earlobe.

Chris puts an arm around Darren's shoulders and pulls him in closer, kissing him on the mouth again. "I meant it, though. I can't wait to see you live. I want to be front and center for the next show that you have. Do you know when it'll be yet?"

"Probably fairly soon after I get back. I saw there was an open mic night down at this local bar. Might hit them up...? We can use that ID you have," he teases.

"Yes!" Chris is excited imagining it. "Maybe.... Maybe we can do a song together?"

Darren's eyes widen. "You'd like to? Sing with me for my audience of don't cares?" Darren is mentally running through the list of songs and duets he has, trying to think of one that would work for both of them.

"I mean - I'm not that good, but. Yeah? I'd... like to." Chris smiles shyly. 

"Not that good? Babe, you're amazing. Just be ready to have your own one man show when you have everyone clamoring to hear you sing and not me."

Chris makes a face. "Darren, you know people are not going to be clamoring to hear me, right? My voice is - different." 

"Your voice is amazing. There is no better word for it and don't try and argue me on this point." Darren sticks his tongue out at Chris, knowing he's right. 

"I think there are quite a few more accurate words for it, but fine, I won't argue," Chris concedes with an indulgent smile. He doesn't really care right now what a crowd might think of him, if them singing together makes Darren happy. 

Their food comes, delivered by someone else - with a brief flimsy excuse about the first girl taking her break early because she felt sick. 

Chris isn't sad to see her go. "Now I can leave a tip without feeling like I'm contributing to the detriment of society."

"He gets a tip just for not being her," Chris says.

"Here, you should try a bite." He cuts off a bit and loads it onto the fork before holding it out to Chris for him to eat off his own fork.

He takes the bite when Darren offers it, making a pleased sound. "That's delicious."

"Mmhm, now can I...?" he asks, leaning over and taking a bite out of Chris's hamburger. "Mm, yeah I can see why so many people come here on a date. Got some fantastic food here."

"You'll have to show me some of your favorite places in LA," Chris says. "I want to know everything."

"Oh don't worry, I'll probably tell you more than you want to know, babe." He leans in for another kiss, just thinking of all the places he can take Chris, things he can show him, even smaller places like coffee shops to just take him and sit and drink coffee and enjoy the day. He can't fucking wait.

They leave (after, yes, tipping generously) almost an hour later. 

It's Darren that had the drink but Chris feels almost tipsy himself. "I’m eighteen in three more hours."

"Should I keep you out late? Take you dancing perhaps?" Darren asks, grabbing Chris's hand and sweeping him into an overly elaborate waltz in the parking lot. "Or perhaps sneak you into somewhere and get you some drinks? Get a bit of alcohol in you and pull you onto the dance floor where I can push up against you and grind into your thigh." Darren changes tactics, puling Chris in so that they’re touching everywhere, hands on his hips as his own begin to push and thrust against Chris.

Chris laughs. He remembers the last time Darren danced with him in a parking lot, and he's just as charmed by it now. When it changes to a grind he laughs and puts his hands on Darren's shoulders, keeping him in a safe zone. "Behave." 

He doesn't mean it, though, not really - he wouldn't stop Darren from being who he is, ever. 

"I think what I really want," Chris says, "is to go home and start this year of my life like I want every year from now on to start. With... with someone I love laying beside me, talking or - or whatever we're doing, then."

Darren's grin softens as he stares back at Chris before leaning in to kiss him impishly. "Your wish is my command, sir," he says quietly. He takes Chris hand and leads him over to the car and opens the drivers door for him before sliding into the passengers seat. "Take me home, babe. Take me home and love me." He nuzzles his nose into Chris's neck and presses a kiss there.

* 

Darren keeps his promise. 

Just as the clock strikes midnight, they're curled up together in bed. They aren't naked; sex happened, of course, but Chris knows that every year Hannah makes their mother set an alarm for midnight so she can run in and tell him happy birthday. 

He hears it go off and grins, sharing a look with Darren. Seconds later the door flings open and Hannah comes barreling toward them, jumping into the middle of the bed with them. "Happy birthday, bubba!!" 

"Thanks, Han," Chris says, hugging her. 

Darren laughs and just watches as Hannah hugs Chris hard. They snuggle slightly but after yawning, Chris suggests he head back to bed and she toddles back without much convincing. 

"Happy birthday indeed," Darren murmurs, turning Chris's head so he can kiss him happy birthday slowly. His tongue slips into his mouth and Darren teases at Chris tongue, pulling it into his own mouth so he can suck on it gently.

"I'm legal," Chris says, gleeful. "Well - mostly there. Not to drink yet, but legal to fuck you up against a wall until you beg for mercy."

Darren groans and rolls over on top of Chris. His legs fall onto either side as he pushes his hips into him and kisses Chris hard. "Don't say that unless you're offering, Cee, or I'm gonna hold you to it."

"When we're home," Chris whispers. He pushes Darren's shirt up so he can touch bare skin. "I'm not letting you leave our bed for the entire week."

"Oooh, promises, promises," Darren says with a happy sigh as Chris strips them down to nothing and locks the door now that he knows Hannah has gone back to bed. "You better make good on all these promises you're dealing me, mister."

"Oh, I will. I'm going to be unemployed and in your space twenty-four/seven. We'll have so much time for me to make good on everything... and then some." Chris settles back against his pillows makes sure Darren is comfy against him. 

"You say this as if you think I won't like this at all." He growls playfully and bites softly all along the base of Chris's throat. "You may get tired of being my kept boy."

"Well, I don't want to be your kept boy long term..." Chris has been thinking about this. "Even if this acting thing doesn't work - and it probably won't - I'll get a job soon." 

Darren takes Chris's face in his hands and kisses him deeply. "You can and will do amazing and great things Chris. I have no doubt this acting thing will work out so well for you. Get a job if you want, but never give up on that."

"So where could I work?" Chris says. He knows in reality he'll just have to apply at a lot of places, but it's fun to pretend he might get a job he really likes. "Too young to be a bartender..."

"Barista? Bring me home coffee every day?" Darren asks hopefully. Right now he's living on coffee trying to make his webcam shows work and then getting up to get stuff done with his agent and audition and work on his music. He wouldn't trade any of it for anything, but it does need him needing caffeine consistently.

"I could try that," Chris says. "Not too bad - and tips, right?"

"Right, plus smelling like coffee is infinitely better than smelling like fried food and grease, trust me. I've smelled it enough on Joey, not an attractive smell at all,” Darren adds.

"I can't really complain about how you smell when you finish working..." Chris grins. "Though I like it better when I'm the one that's helped you get that way."

"I prefer when you get me that way too, babe," Darren says into his ear. 

*

Chris sticks the last of his boxes into Darren's back seat. There are four of them there, and another four in Chris's. That's all he's taking to Los Angeles with him... eight boxes, one suitcase, and a bag with his laptop and other electronics. 

Since Chris is taking his car, and Darren came in his own, they're not driving back together. Chris is impatient, even though he knows it's ridiculous. He'll be with Darren again in three hours. They'll probably talk on the phone at least half the way, and he'll be following behind Darren the whole time, possibly even in sight. 

He lingers outside of his car, hugging his mother for the fifth time and then grabbing Hannah again. She squirms - she's over this whole tearful goodbye, she just wants to go play again. 

Darren reaches out and shakes Karyn's hand when she pulls him into a hug instead. "Watch out for my baby," she asks him quietly, giving him one last squeeze. 

"Of course Mrs. C," Darren assures her, patting her on the back. He pulls away and looks over at Chris, positively beaming at him. "Ready to hit the road, babe?" He asks, walking over and brushing the hair off Chris's forehead.

Chris beams at him. "Yeah, I am. I'll call you when I get there," he says, last part directed at his parents. 

And then they're off. 

*

His legs are just starting to ache from driving when they get there. 

It's been a long, grueling few hours made worse by LA traffic, but they're there. They're both there in LA at Darren's apartment and they're done. 

Darren hops out of his car, grabs the few boxes from his backseat, stacking them up as high as he can before heading towards the stairs. "Come on! Sooner we get you moved in, the sooner we can break everything in!" 

"I don't think there is anything you haven't broken in already Darren," Joey mumbles, stepping out of the apartment to help grab a few boxes.

"Hi, roomie," Chris says, grinning at Joey. 

Joey just grins back. There's something extra to it, though, some kind of anticipation. Chris doesn't have to guess what for. He blushes a little and looks away, has to or knows he'll end up tripping on something. 

It only takes two trips for them to get everything in. Chris sits down on the couch and enjoys the nice air conditioning, making room for Darren when he joins. 

Darren places the last box in his room and takes a flying leap at the couch, landing half on Chris and half on the couch and snuggling whatever bit of him he can reach first. "Hey, babe," he says into his hip, nuzzling there. "Welcome home."

If Chris were alone he'd be stupidly dancing around the room to work the excited energy out, but he wants to maintain a little bit of dignity, so instead he tackles Darren into the couch and kisses him joyfully. 

Darrens arms wrap around Chris and hold him close as he snuggles into his neck and kisses him back. "So glad to have you here at home, babe," he whispers into his skin.

Chris isn't expecting the sudden weight on him. "I wanted cuddles, too," Joey says, pouting and rolling to the side. 

Chris laughs and presses his face to Darren's neck. "Is he like this all the time?"

"Mm, most of the time. It's kinda like having a labrador, but with thumbs, that eats everything in the fridge and uses the toilet most of the time,” Darren says. 

"Hey that was like once and I was drunk!" Joey protests. 

Darren just continues to ignore him. "So its like we have our own pet already." 

"I guess as far as pets go... at least he won't try to sleep at the foot of our bed. Unless we give him permission to." Chris reaches out and sort of... pets Joey. 

"Oh I bet he'd like that. Don't give him permission for that, we'll never get rid of him then," Darren sighs as Joey is practically nuzzling into Chris's neck. He frowns and nudges Joey in the side but Joey just whines and slumps further against Chris. 

"But he's so cuddly!" Joey huffs, moving in closer.

Chris leans up a little and kisses Darren on the mouth, even though he can still feel Joey's breath on his neck. 

He doesn't mean to be turned on by it, but he's kind of hard before he even really realizes it's happening. 

Darren opens his mouth automatically to Chris's tongue, his lips moving against his as he kisses him slowly. He shifts slightly on the couch until he's able to be completely underneath Chris's body, the weight of him and Joey both pressing him down into the couch. 

He can feel Chris's cock hardening, the bulge growing and Darren can't hide how he's reacting as well, enjoying the heavy weight of his boyfriend and his skilled tongue. 

"Oh, uh- guys?" Joey says. "Um. Making out - okay. Right... up close. Was not expecting a floor show this fast."

"You're the one who jumped my boyfriend as soon as he came in the door," Darren mumbles, his lips still against Chris's. 

"Well, I didn't think you would need to be attached at the mouths so soon. You've been together all weekend--"

"With his parents!"

"You were with his parents? Darren, I know you're a liberal fucker but really--" 

Darren grunts and pushes and shoves Joey off Chris, watching him flail and fall onto the floor, his shin hitting the edge of the coffee table. "Serves you right, fucker."

Chris laughs, rolling over so that he's between Darren and the back of the couch now. "Sorry," he says, actually sympathetic somewhere underneath the amusement. 

Joey glowers and rubs his hip where it hit the ground. "I don't think you are at all, mister. I think you both are mean, mean people."

Darren just rolls his eyes and leans back into Chris's steady warmth.

Chris pouts back at him, and then reaches over Darren to hold out a hand. He lets go as soon as Joey is up on his feet. "Whatever. I've got work anyway - four hour shift at the bar so I'll be back in time for cake and balloon animals. You're turning, what, twelve, right?" 

Chris flips him off. 

Darren turns his head and looks back at Chris. "You want a different birthday present, babe? I can get you something else if you'd rather."

"You know what I want for my birthday," Chris whispers in Darren's ear, but smirking at Joey. 

Darren bites his bottom lip and his own gaze swings over to Joey, who is just looking back at them steadily. "Oh, you know what you want then? You've thought about it?" Joey asks, his hand moving to readjust himself. 

"Mm, he's seems to be very excited by it," Darren assures him as he grinds back on the bulge still in Chris pants.

Chris shifts a little, knowing his hard on is basically on display at this point. "But you have to work," he reminds Joey. "So... we'll save you some of that cake, all right?"

".... are you talking about cake or _cake_?" Joey asks, a bit unsure now. 

Darren rolls his eyes. "We won't have cake until you get back Joey. We'll save the cake," he stresses with a lewd hip wiggle, "for then too, yeah?"

"But I can't promise we won't lick a little bit of the icing," Chris adds. He runs a hand down Darren's front and grinds his palm against his cock. 

Darren's eyes slide close and he _grins_ and grinds into his palm. "Hey wait a minute--" Joey starts, but Darren's eyes fly open. 

"Hey _my_ boyfriend!" he says and Joey pauses before nodding because that is true. "Besides, nothing wrong with a bit of foreplay..."

Joey grumbles and leaves, obviously wishing he could stay. 

Chris is a little bit glad for the break though. He turns back to Darren and kisses him. "I love you," he whispers. 

Darren's teasing grin softens and his body slumps against his. "I love you. Happy birthday babe, I'm so glad you're here." He leans in and presses his lips to Chris's gently, just kissing him chastely before his tongue slides in, teasing at his.

"Technically my birthday was yesterday," Chris reminds him. "And you wished me a very thorough happy birthday with that blowjob last night."

"Maybe I like to be extra thorough." Darren shrugs and throws a leg over Chris's, holding him in close with them. "What would you like for dinner? For your first dinner in your first apartment?" 

Darren nuzzles his nose into Chris's neck. He's debating Chinese or Thai because he's not about to get up and actually _cook_ because that requires being apart from Chris right now and he doesn't want that.

*

An hour and a half later they're still (mostly) clothed, sitting side by side and swapping bits of their Thai takeout. Chris has already gotten one call from his mother to make sure he's okay and unpacked approximately half of one box before Darren distracted him insisting that his sword and star collection needed to go in the living room. 

He looks over at them, now taking over the top shelf of the dvd case, and grins. He really lives here. 

Darren follows his gaze and then looks back to Chris, huge grin on his face. "Joey's gonna make you show him how to use those, you know," he mumbles, stealing a bit of Chris's noodles while he's not looking. He likes having Chris's things out in the open here, wants them all over the apartment like his musical instruments and Joey's socks are. Like proof of their living here.

"We just have to find a safe place," he says. "Do you have any friends with yards?"

Darren scratches the back of his head, thinking. "Dylan might have a bigger place further out. I think he has something like 4 or 5 roommates or something...?" Darren frowns, trying to remember where he said he lived. "That might work for what you want, yeah?"

"Mostly I just don't want Joey to accidentally take someone's eye out or break a car window," Chris admits. "The practice stars are blunted but they can still do a little damage..."

Darren smiles, just imagining Chris with them in his hands and flinging them around, taking out bad guys and perhaps wearing a skin-tight black suit as well. "You are so hot, babe," he mumbles, leaning in to kiss him, messy through the peanut sauce hes been eating.

Chris narrows his eyes as he pulls back from the kiss. "You're either picturing me as a ninja or a superhero. I'm not sure which one... or which one you'd find hotter..." 

"Ninja superhero," he mumbles, pulling Chris back into a kiss. "Skintight leather outfit, though. Catwoman wouldn't have a thing on you babe."

"Hm, you're giving me Halloween ideas..." Chris already has a few but leather-clad ninja superhero might be a little sexier than the llama chic he has sketched out. "What about you? Gonna be my sidekick?"

"Sidekick huh? What if I went as the roguishly handsome bad guy that you have undeniable sexual tension with? I could see that working out well for me. Mm, super sex," he murmurs, just thinking about it.

"Well, yeah, the sex would be _super_ , but I don't think bad guys and good guys get to cuddle all that much." Chris pouts and nips at Darren's lower lip. "I'd miss that."

"I dunno, I could be that guy that has a tough exterior but an inside of gooey, creamy goodness that you cuddle to try to get me to realize my good side?" He offers with a grin. "What do you think?"

"So basically I'm fighting crime with throwing stars, and taming you into submission with... superior ninja cuddle skills?" Chris verifies. 

"And your cock," Darren offers hopefully. The things he would do for that cock... The list is quite long and he hopes Chris never fully realizes the power he wields in his pants.

Chris smirks. He has some idea but not the full extent, not yet, at least. Darren is safe for now. 

He stabs a piece of Darren's chicken with his fork and eats it. 

Darren wrinkles his nose but allows it, stealing more of Chris's noodles as retribution. They finish dinner on the couch, the TV playing behind them and mostly forgotten as they talk and plan their week. Darren has very few obligations, a nice light week for him and he plans to make the most of Chris's first time living with them. He has hopes that he never has to leave a bed for too long.

Chris has a million things he wants to do and he can't even begin to explain how happy he is that he doesn't have to do any of them alone unless he just wants to. He wants to find all the best places, eat food he's never tried before, make out with his boyfriend in all the new locations that it won't get them kicked out of... 

They're unpacking a couple of more of Chris's boxes when Joey gets home from work. 

Joey slides in the door, dropping his satchel on the ground and shaking off any of the lingering heaviness from work. "God, much better to be home," he sings, stretching his arms over his head and watching as Chris and Darren add Chris's books to the bookshelf. 

"I see we're settling in and getting our domestic on," he says with a nod. "Cool." 

"Well, since someone seemed annoyed at the idea of things happening without him, despite it being my boyfriend moving in," Darren mumbles before looking back at Joey who just grins at him.

"It's okay," Chris says. "Darren likes delayed gratification. Don't let him fool you." 

Chris isn't sure how much Joey and Darren have talked about things. 

Joey's eyebrows raise as he looks over at Darren. " _Really?_ I would not have expected that. What with his having sex all. the. fucking. time." 

Darren just sticks his tongue out at Joey. "Maybe I like waiting for what Chris wants." 

Joey looks back and forth between them before realization finally sinks in. "Oooh... Really? Hm." 

"Darren's really good at waiting and doing what I tell him to." Chris reaches out and pets through Darren's hair, fingers tightening in his curls and tugging a little. 

Darren ignores Joey, focusing on Chris as he nuzzles his wrist and tilts his head back into his hand. "Want to do what you want," he says softly, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. 

"Darren is very well behaved." Chris smiles indulgently at him. "For instance, if I told him to drop to his knees right now, he would. Wouldn't you, baby?" 

Darren licks his lips again, not even realizing he keeps doing it. His eyes are wide as he stares at Chris. "Yes Sir," he replies softly, falling back into that space with Chris where he takes care of him and Darren's entire world is _Chris_.

Joey's a bit surprised at Darren's sir, he hadn't really been expecting that from him. He knew they dabbled a bit into this, had _heard_ them before but he always thought it was one of those in the throes of passion and kinky sex kind of thing.

Chris looks at Joey. "Is that going to be okay with you?" 

He's not offering to do for Joey what he does for Darren, but he also needs to hear from Joey himself that he's not freaked out by any of it. 

Joey nods. "I'm - yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." 

"Good," Chris says. "So you should go shower - no offense, but you smell like a bar." 

Joey laughs and grins. "All right, then. I'll uh, be back soon." 

Darren doesn't even acknowledge his leaving, his eyes still focused right on Chris. He leans forward and nuzzles into his neck, breathing him in before kissing softly up and then down to his favorite spot, right where neck and shoulder meet and where he smells the best. He nibbles there right above the bone before running over it with his tongue.

Chris slides his fingers through Darren's hair again and then guides Darren's face up to his. "Color?" he asks, checking - wanting to give Darren a chance to back out again before Joey comes back. (He knows Darren won't, but he still wants it out there.) 

"Green, sir," Darren says eagerly. He presses his lips to Chris's, tongue flicking out briefly before he pulls away. "I want you to do whatever you want Cee. Whatever makes you happy. So long as you're still here with me, like this," he says, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers, "I'm going to be okay. I want you to enjoy your birthday present. I know I will."

Chris smiles and kisses him. "Good. Now let's go into the bedroom. Do you want to suck Daddy's cock until Joey gets out of the shower and is ready to play?"

"Oh, yes sir," Darren moans. He turns his head slightly, catching Chris's hand and slipping his thumb into his mouth and suckling on it.

In the bedroom Chris gets both of them naked, taking his time undressing Darren. 

"You're already hard," he notices. "What a pretty, slutty little boy you are." 

He reaches down and strokes his cock a couple of times. He doesn't really need to but it feels good and he likes how Darren's eyes go straight to his hand on himself. "Kneel," Chris says, getting ready to feed his dick into Darren's mouth. 

Darren drops to his knees as quickly as he can. His mouth opens expectantly and his eyes remain straightforward on Chris. Everything is focused on him and what he wants and what Darren can do for him. He wants to do what he says, wants to fall into the little commands that Chris gives and make everything good for him.

Chris pushes between Darren's lips and feels the heat of his mouth wrapping around him. He sighs deeply; blowjobs never stop feeling amazing, no matter how many he gets from Darren. 

He doesn't fuck into Darren's mouth yet, just lets Darren go at his own pace and do what he wants. 

Darren slides his lips down Chris's cock, taking him in all the way to the base and sucking down before pulling back to just the head. His tongue laps at the bit of precome there, swallowing the taste down before he pushes and takes Chris in all the way once more.

Chris hears the water shut off and smiles. He spreads his legs a little wider; he wants this to be what Joey walks in the room and sees. 

Darren wraps his hands around Chris's hips and begins moving up and down more earnestly on his cock. He doesn't hear the water stop or the click of the bathroom door, or even the slow creak as his own opens up and Joey takes in the scene before him, groaning. 

Chris leans back, smiling over at Joey. “Right on time.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck. That's... damn," is all Joey says. He hasn't bothered to put clothes on and his cock is quick to enjoy the scene before him. 

Chris looks up at Joey and smiles. "He's really good at this... and he really loves doing it." 

Darren's nose is pressed against Chris's pubic bone, his eyes watering with too much cock stuffed down his throat. He swallows and Chris bites back a gasp. He tilts his head at Joey in an invitation to come closer. 

"It's my birthday," he reminds Joey, teasing. "I think I deserve a birthday kiss." 

Joey licks his lips and nods, stepping in and slanting his mouth across Chris's. They've done this before - on the dance floor, months ago - but Chris had forgotten how it felt, how he kissed. It's not as good as having Darren's mouth on his, but it's not bad, either. 

Darren continues to bob his head on Chris's cock, his tongue swirling at each pull back and sucking hard when he goes down. His eyes are on Chris and Joey, how Joey pushes a bit with his slight height advantage and is able to dominate the kiss ever so. If Darren could smirk around Chris's cock he would. Chris only ever lets someone dominate him on his own terms, and he knows Joey is used to women and the type of girls that enjoy him pushing, but he'll learn. 

Joey groans and runs his tongue over Chris's lips before dipping it back in again to taste. It's different than a woman, so different but so equally good and he wants another taste, another go of it. He pushes a bit more, one hand running down Chris's chest (flat, different, strong and muscled like he's unused to) to rest on his stomach where he can feel Darren's curls brushing against his hand on each downward suck.

"Darren," Chris says, in his bedroom voice - the stern one. "Why don't you show Joey how good you are?" 

He really wants to see it. He wants to see Darren with his mouth on someone else, because _he_ said to. 

Darren pulls off of Chris's cock with wet, lewd pop. He looks up at Chris and smiles before reaching for Joey who is already situating himself for Darren. He pushes his cock out slightly, obviously eager and Darren rewards him by sinking down on his cock. 

It's different from Chris's, not nearly as long or quite as thick yet but it is still a nice size and fills his mouth pleasantly. 

"Oh. Oh fuck," Joey moans softly, reaching down to bury his fingers in soft curls. He can feel the scritch of Darren's beard brushing against his inner thighs and he never thought that that would be a turn on but it is. "Fuck his fucking _mouth_ \--" he gasps and bucks into Darren's mouth as he sucks hard and takes him in all the way like it isn't even a big thing. 

Chris is almost as proud of that reaction as he would be if he were the one blowing Joey. He grabs Joey's face and kisses him again but this time there's no mistaking who is in control of it. Chris's tongue pushes into Joey's mouth at the same time his hand grabs Joey's and directs to his cock, still wet with Darren's spit. 

"Oh- uh-" Joey stutters into the kiss, but he goes with it, wrapping his fingers around Chris and squeezing a little. Chris has to guide his hand up and down, laughing. "I know you know how to work a cock." 

Darren chuckles around Joey's cock and it just makes Joey groan harder. "Mm, how does he kiss babe?" Darren asks as he pops off his cock. "Like kissing him? Dominating someone new?" He pumps his hand up and down on Joey's cock before wrapping his fist around the bottom and focusing on the head. It’s big and fat and constantly leaking and Darren _loves_ that. He wraps his lips around it and suckles on it as if feeding off of it.

"He's good. Could use some practice." Chris smirks, trying to get Joey going - make him feel a little competitive. "Why don't you get up here and practice with him..." 

He tugs on Darren's hair until he rises from his knees. 

Licking his lips from the precome, Darren presses up against Joey and quickly latches onto his tongue, sucking it into his mouth as he kisses him. It's a lot for Joey to comprehend and he's quickly pushing back into Darren, their dicks sliding together wetly as Joey pushes and kisses, their tongues twisting together. 

"Fuck you taste good," Joey mumbles, chasing after his tongue and licking the taste out of Darren's mouth. 

"Taste like your cock," Darren reminds him and it just makes Joey groan harder and kiss him deeper. 

"Have you ever tasted your own cock before, Joey?" Chris asks, enjoying the view. He stands behind Darren and reaches around him, taking Chris and Joey both in his hand and stroking. Having two cocks to grab hold of is... interesting. It's fun. His fingers won't stretch all the way around, but it must still feel good. Joey isn't shaved like Darren and Chris can feel the wiry pubic hair around the base, and softer around his balls when Chris teases those with his fingertips. 

"Uhhh, uh. No." Joey says. "I mean I've - I accidentally jizzed in my mouth a few times, but I didn't..." Joey seems to be having trouble focusing. 

"Didn't what?" Darren asks quietly, tongue licking into his mouth. "Didn't mean to? Didn't swallow? You should. Your cock tastes amazing Joey. So fucking good." Darren groans and leans forward again falling into Joey's mouth, kissing him hard and rutting up against his body. 

"Bed," Chris orders. "Get on the bed." 

He gives Darren a slap on the ass to urge him forward. 

Darren goes immediately, jumping on the bed, his dick bouncing as he flops back and waits expectantly. Joey just looks at Chris, unsure if he meant him as well but a sharp slap gets him moving along, climbing onto the bed a bit more carefully then Darren has. 

"What... I mean, what did you want? To do?" Joey asks eyeing Chris's impressive erection and Darren's own thick cock lying against his leg almost innocently. He thought this would feel weirder than it does but right now he's just so excited and so fucking turned on he's ready for anything.

"That depends... on what you're comfortable doing," Chris says. He reaches out and draws Darren into his lap, cuddling him close with both arms around his shoulders even though he's talking straight to Joey. "Do you want to be fucked? Because if you don't, that's all right; we can do other things. But if you do - then I'd like to fuck you. And I'd like you to fuck Darren until you're close, and then pull out and finish in his mouth." 

Yeah, Chris has given this a little bit of thought. 

Joey looks back and forth between the two of them. "You said... It doesn't hurt right? Like obviously you really like it, Dare, but it doesn't--"

"No, it doesn't hurt. Well, I mean it does feel a bit strange and there can be a bit of pain if you're not prepared and ready but we wouldn't... We'd make sure you were okay Joey. We wouldn't hurt you. Chris wouldn't hurt you. He's so fucking good at it, too." 

He crawls over and kisses Joey softly, hand on his cheek before he pulls away and smiles and curls himself back in on Chris. 

"Yeah, yeah let's do it," Joey decides after some thought, nodding at Chris.

"Go get what we need," Chris says to Darren. Once Darren is moving away, he crawls over to Joey and then pushes him down onto the bed, on his back. 

Chris runs his hands down Joey's body, exploring. He doesn't kiss but he stops to bite and suck every few seconds until he's breathing warmly against Joey's cock. It twitches against his lip and he laughs. "Pretty," he says, petting his fingertips against the hard length. He likes how it goes crooked near the tip in the same direction as Joey's crooked jaw. It's fitting. 

He sucks over the tip just to get a taste. 

Joey moans and his hips jerk and he tries to push up into Chris's mouth but his hands are holding him down and keeping him pinned to the bed. Darren returns with the lube and holds up a few condoms, eyebrows raised. He and Chris don't use them anymore but even though Joey's his good buddy, he figures they haven't crossed that line yet. 

Chris nods a little. Joey doesn't notice the exchange and Chris is fine with that. Joey doesn't have to know they don't use them anymore, and he'll feel better about it this way. 

"Darren, I think we should show Joey what getting prepared looks like, so he knows what to expect..." Chris winks at Joey. "He's so hot when he fingers himself."

"Professional," Joey agrees, grinning. He can focus better without Chris's mouth on him anymore. 

Darren waggles his eyebrows and grabs for the lube, the one that he only uses with Chris, not the kind he uses on camera. This stuff is better, warms up nicer and stays slicker longer. He pours a bit into his hand, warms it up and then slides a finger into himself. He presses it in and out a few times before he's able to push a second finger in alongside, stretching himself out.

"Doesn't that... um... he took those _fast_ ," Joey marvels. "I tried - in the shower, to get like, one, and it felt weird." 

Chris laughs. "Well, Darren is used to it, but it didn't hurt, did it?" 

"No, I just felt like a doofus with half a finger up my ass." 

"Trust me," Chris says. "You won't feel like a doofus when it's my finger."

"Chris's fingers are _amazing_ ," Darren murmurs, smiling as he just thinks about them. "He's so good at it, moves them inside you and makes you feel so fucking good..." Darren gasps as one of his fingers brushes past his prostate and he pushes down on it, trying to take it in further.

"See that?" Chris says, jerking Joey off while they watch Darren. "That's what feels so good, what he's doing right there. You want me to try you yet?" 

Joey nods jerkily. "Yeah - do it." 

Chris grabs the lube from Darren, grinning at him. "You okay there by yourself for a minute?" 

Darren smiles and winks. "Yeah I'm good, babe. You know me." He settles in, fingers slip-sliding slowly in and out of his ass as he moves so he can see Chris and Joey even better. Joey's on his back, legs open and Darren can see how tense he's still holding himself. 

"Relax Joe, or this is never going to feel as good as you want." Chris's fingers are playing around Joey's hole but he's still tensing.

"I'm not... It's not something I'm used to okay?" Joey mumbles. 

" 's okay Joe-Bear, I got you." Slipping his fingers out, Darren moves over to Joey and takes his cock in his mouth, suckling on the tip to distract him as Chris begins to lube him up further.

That helps, Chris can tell. He adds a little more lube to his fingertips and then pushes one in. Joey goes tight around him at the intrusion but relaxes much more quickly. Chris feels around but he doesn't think Joey is really turned on enough for prostate play to do much. Hopefully with Darren working magic with his mouth, that'll change soon. 

"I'm going to add another," Chris says. He works it in before Joey can protest. Chris keeps an eye on his face while he does it, seeing the look of surprise. "Okay?" 

He almost asks color, but Joey might not even know what that means. 

"Yeah - it's weird. Stretchy feeling,” Joey describes. “Which I guess... makes sense. Because you're stretching me. My asshole. You're stretching my asshole. With your fingers." 

Chris can see Darren's shoulders shaking with laughter. 

"Way to talk sexy, Joe," Darren mumbles, his mouth full of cock. He wraps his tongue around the head and suckles harder on it. Throwing an arm over his hips, Darren slides his lips down further and further, letting his cock slide back down his throat.

Chris searches with his fingers again. He can tell by the sound Joey makes, a keening little noise, all surprise. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Chris edges his fingers back and adds a third one this time. Joey whines a little, discomfort on his face, but it goes away when Chris massages against his prostate again. 

"Ooh that's the spot," Darren teases, his tongue playing over the head. "I can tell he likes that." Joey's cock dribbles harder into Darren's mouth and he sucks it up, licking it down.

Chris thinks about four fingers, thinks about how hot it would be to get four in Joey, but he's also impatient to fuck. "Off him," Chris says. "I think he's ready." 

Joey's eyes go wide and he shakes his head a little like he's not sure. Chris pats his thigh reassuringly. 

Darren slides off of Joey, curling into his side and wraps a hand around his cock, his lips immediately going to his neck and sucking a bruise there. "He is so good, you're going to fucking love it. His cock feels so fucking good in you, gonna stretch you so wide and go so deep. It's so fucking good."

Chris takes his fingers out and wipes them on the cloth so he can grab a condom. He hands it to Darren. "Get him ready to fuck you. I want to finger him while he's in you now."

Darren grins and grabs a condom and slides it down on Joey's cock and slicks him up, taking his time to stroke and twist. He throws a leg over Joey's body and looks down at him happily. "You ready for this cowboy?" He teases. "I'm going to ride you so hard..."

"Well, you going to get on it...?" Joey thrusts his hips up hard and wiggles his hips. Darren rolls his eyes and grabs his cock, holding it steady as he adjusts and begins to ever so slowly slide down onto Joey's cock, letting it fill him up.

Chris scoots closer on his knees until he's pressed in tight behind Darren, his cock between their bodies, rubbing against Darren every time Darren moves up and down on Joey. "Remember, he doesn't get to come yet," Chris whispers. Joey doesn't hear; he's too busy writhing and biting his lip underneath Darren. 

"Mm," Darren moans, nodding so that Chris knows he hears him. "God you feel good," Darren murmurs. He reaches back, resting his hands on Joey's thighs as he begins to work his hips up and down on Joey's cock. "Like that don't you?" He croons, rocking and rolling his hips as he slides all the way down, making sure Joey's cock is completely inside him.

"Yeah," Joey says. He's not usually as talkative in bed - certainly not as chatty as Darren, apparently, but he likes the sexy things Darren is saying. 

He also likes the way Chris is looking at him, his face serious and his eyes just - burning into Joey. It makes him shiver and want to do things. Fuck, no wonder Darren obeys him so quickly. 

Darren turns around, looking behind him at Chris. "You like that Cee?" He asks him, knowing how to get Chris to respond to him. He leans forward now, hands on Joey's chest as he works his ass back and lets Chris get a good view of his dick sliding up into Darren's ass. "That what you wanted to see? Wanted to see my ass take it from someone else? Wanted to see another cock up there babe?"

Chris reaches down and rubs his fingers around Darren's stretched wide hole, feeling the slick latex of the condom too. He growls and bites at the back of Darren's neck. It's good, but it's not as good as when he's the one using that pretty little ass. 

"Oooh," Darren whines, head falling back and ass pushing back into Chris's fingers. He wants more, wants to feel him touching and pressing him open. "Fuck, fuck me Chris. God, your fingers-- oh god _sir_ \--"

Chris grabs the lube and adds some extra. He hadn't really planned this part, but - improvisation isn't new to him. "Lean forward," he says, a hand between Darren's shoulders pushing down gently. He doesn't stop the pressure until Darren is chest to chest with Joey. He hears a wet sound and knows right off that they're kissing again. 

He's fine with that. It'll distract Joey, and make it even more fun when he gets a finger in beside Joey's dick. 

Darren fingers Joey's hair, pulling and tugging on it and demanding more from the kiss. Joey goes along with it, his hips starting to get into the game and push up and into Darren the more he pushes down. "Yeah, yeah that's right, fuck me. Fuck me so hard, come on, need that cock up in there come on--" he gasps and groans out loudly when he feels Chris's finger sliding in there alongside Joey's cock. 

"Motherfu--" Joey cries out, hips shoving up into Darren who just wails out wordlessly. "Fuck Colfer you got a fucking finger in there...??"

Chris laughs. "He can take it. And doesn't it feel good? He presses his finger into Joey, feeling the heat of his cock. "He's so tight when it's my dick and a toy in him. Maybe if we do this again some time, we can see if both of your cocks will go."

Darren whines. "Chris, Chris, ohgod--" Just the idea of two cocks, hot and hard and pushing into him is enough to get him almost there. He loves when Chris stretches his limits, opens him up and makes him take it. 

"Fuck, he's so--" Joey groans and pushes up into him. "God he wants it doesn't he? Your ass is a bit slutty Dare, no I take that back, it is fucking very slutty. Wanting all that cock up there."

Chris sees Joey sweating for it, the thick tendon in his neck standing out, the flush across his chest... 

"Don't let him come," Chris orders Darren. "He doesn't get to come in you." 

He reaches between them, one hand against Darren's chest over his heart. 

Darren nods, reaching a hand below, fingers curling around Joey's cock to keep him from getting close. "Can I...? Can I come sir? I want to come on him."

Chris takes his finger out. "Sit back up," he instructs, and when Darren does Chris reaches around to take him in hand and jerk him off. "You can come, baby." 

Darren's head falls back onto Chris's shoulder and he whimpers, hips jerking. "Oh god yes, yes, thank you Daddy, fuck, gonna--" He cuts himself off and jerks his hips up hard once more before he's jerking and coming. Chris hasn't let him come all weekend and he feels like he's had so much stocked up, saving it for later and it comes out now, coming all over Joey. His dick keeps spurting, a few globs hitting Joey on the chin as he paints his chest in come. 

After a few weaker pulses, Darren's dick dribbles the last of it onto Chris's fingers and Darren just slumps, feeling boneless and unable to move.

Chris feels almost as satisfied as if he'd come himself, watching it slick over Joey's skin in copious amounts. It clings to his chest hair and drips down the slope of his ribs to the bed. "He makes such a mess, doesn't he?" Chris asks, pride in his voice. 

Joey groans weakly, hips jerking though Darren won't give him much room to move anymore. 

"My turn," Chris whispers to Darren, nudging him off of Joey. 

Darren slides off of Joey, pulling the condom off and moving so that Chris can get in between his legs. Darren watches as Chris slides his fingers into Joey's ass again, Joey feeling more relaxed and pliant this time. 

"That's it, feels good now doesn't it?" Darren asks grinning wider. 

"Fuck, fuck, fucking _fuck_ me Colfer!" Joey demands, feeling like he's so close to coming himself but Darren still has his hand around him, not letting him. 

Condom on, Chris lines up the head of his cock with Joey's hole and watches it twitch as Joey tenses and relaxes. He rubs up and down over his crack a couple of times and then pushes in slowly, just the tip popping into the first ring of muscle. He holds there long enough to see Darren kissing Joey, easing him through the discomfort, and then he keeps going.

Joey pulls away from Darren's mouth to cry out, his hand flailing out to find purchase on the bed, tugging and pulling at the sheets as he feels himself being filled. "Oh god what-- I just-- _fuck_ \--" He whimpers, his head falling limp against his pillow and his eyes rolling back.

"Oh yeah, babe," Darren purrs, looking over at Chris. "I think he loves your dick already."

"It feels _huge_ ," Joey blurts out, because he's not actually sure yet if he loves this or not. It mostly just aches and burns with the stretch. "I don't - it's not - how is that even fitting- ow-" 

Darren chuckles. "The more relaxed you are, the more you can take. The more it feels good, the more relaxed you get. Just lay back and think of... how good that spot inside felt? How good it will feel when his cock is rubbing over it."

Chris stops once he's all the way in, stilling until Joey relaxes back again. He rubs Joey's thighs to soothe him just like Darren had as he moves back and forth gently, and the pinched look on Joey's face slowly disappears. He starts to move into it. "Uh - yeah - oh. That's... yeah..." 

"Good?" Chris prompts him. He starts to move a little faster, the tiny amount of restraint he had disappearing. 

"Yeeaaah," Joey pants, his jaw going slack as he begins to push back into Chris ever so slightly, trying it out, seeing how it feels. "You still feel huge as fuck though like... how... I feel... But you..." He can't even focus on the words he wants to say and Darren just shushes him, placing his mouth over his and kissing him again.

Chris looks at Joey, still covered in come, and Darren's tongue sliding into his mouth. He breathes in deep because he's too close already, it feels too good - fucking Joey, being in Joey, and watching him with Darren - sharing this with Darren - 

"Make him come," Chris says. "Make him come with my dick in him, and then you get to finish me off."

"Yes sir." Darren is quick to respond, pulling off of Joey to grab at his dick and stroke him. He's been hanging by a thread for so long anyways, it doesn't take much to push him over the edge and then Joey is gasping, crying out long and low and coming hard. His cock jerks in Darren's hand as he spurts onto his chest and stomach, adding to the mess that Darren already created. 

Darren just strokes him through it, cooing softly and urging him on.

Chris has to stop moving when Joey comes, or he'd lose it completely. He whines a little as it is and then pulls out once Joey is done, yanking the condom off with shaky fingers and then shoving Darren onto the bed. "Take it," he growls, pinning Darren's wrists over his head with one hand while the other guides his cock into Darren's already well-fucked hole. 

"Oh god yes please," Darren begs shamelessly. His hips jerk and he moves until he knows Chris is all in him. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Daddy oh god--" Joey gasps beside him, watching the two of them but Darren is focused. He struggles in his binds but Chris is growling, holding him down and that is just another thing turning him on. 

"You fill me so good Daddy, so perfect. Need it, need your cock--"

"Quiet," Chris snaps, not because he doesn't like what Darren is saying - but because Darren's voice is just driving him that much closer. Darren obeys instantly even though being quiet is one of the commands most difficult for him to obey. 

He can't even stuff his hand in his mouth, and it's proving hard to keep quiet and be good. He bites down on his bottom lip but even that doesn't work too long, little whimpers and moans escaping at every good thrust from Chris.

"So good," Chris says, praising him. "I'm - ah - so close..." 

He rocks in, hard, harder, bed slamming against the wall, and then lets out a deeper shout as he starts to come, filling Darren's ass. 

Darren's head falls back and he lets go, crying out and pushing down on him to take it further. He wants it all, Chris's dick, his come, wants all of it inside him. "Give it to me, Daddy," he whimpers, rocking down and then squeezing around his cock to try and milk it of everything.

Chris stays in until he starts to go soft and then drops down onto the bed beside Darren, pulling Darren into his arms. He looks over at Joey, who is sleepy-eyed but watching them raptly. He smiles when he sees Chris looking back at him. "Think that's my cue," he says, sitting up. He looks down at the mess on his chest and makes a face. "My cue to... shower again." 

"Yeah, showers happen a lot with this one around," Chris says, kissing Darren's forehead. He holds out one hand to Joey and pulls him in for a kiss on the mouth. Lips still pressed together he says, "Thank you. Best birthday present ever.”

Joey smiles and kisses Chris, taking his time since he's leaving now. "Mm, it was my pleasure man. Thanks for uh, including me. Anytime you two feel like celebrating..." He trails off, winking at Chris as he slips from the bed and heads into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

"So, was that everything you wanted it to be, Sir?" Darren asks, resting his head on his hand as he props it up to look at Chris better.

"It was perfect," Chris says. He slides his arms back around Darren and nuzzles in. He's a little bit glad Joey didn't try to stay for the afterglow. He likes this part with Darren best. "Everything is."

Darren chuckles and tucks his body in close to Chris's, nuzzling under his jaw. "I thought it was good too," he murmurs, kissing available skin. "Especially the part where I go to sleep with you and you're here when I wake up."

"We should change the sheets first," Chris says, looking over at the large spot where come and lube smeared off of Joey's skin onto the sheet. "Fuck, that was so much... bet that felt amazing."

Darren turns his head and presses a kiss to Chris's cheek. "I'm surprised you didn't make me do it on you honestly. I figured you'd like to reap the benefits of your no coming allowed rule." His tongue peeks out and he licks at his neck a bit, tasting the sweat. "Maybe you can enjoy it tomorrow?" 

“I felt like being generous,” Chris says. 

Grabbing the top sheet, Darren helps Chris pull their sheets off and takes them into the laundry room to go ahead and start the load rather than letting it sit. He stuffs them in the washer and cranks it on, tossing in some soap before heading back into the bedroom and to Cee. He walks up behind him, wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

Chris has fresh sheets on the bed already. He turns in Darren's arms and kisses him, then steps back to swipe at the come drying on his body with one of the wipes Darren keeps in the drawer by his bed. "There," he says, stealing another peck. "That'll do until morning." 

"Mm, yeah. Then we can get all dirty again," Darren murmurs, rolling onto Chris and kissing him deeply. He's tired and there is no way he can do anything more tonight but it feels good just to kiss Chris. "Sleeping tonight. In our bed," he whispers as he pulls away.

"Ours," Chris repeats, smiling. He pushes Darren down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. "Our bed. Our room. Our apartment. You're stuck with me now, you know that, right?"

"Mm, I love the sound of that. Ours," Darren croons it right into Chris's ear, nosing at the soft hairs there. His body settles in, growing tired and happy now that he's laying down and he's relaxed. It doesn't take long before he's tucking his nose into Chris's neck and falling asleep in his arms.

* 

Chris wakes up early, still in the of habit from so many years of school. Joey and Darren don't seem to mind, especially since he's started making sure there are actual ingredients for real meals in the fridge. He likes making omelets, and french toast, and sometimes waffles or pancakes with fruit. They benefit from being able to wake up to real food, and Chris also keeps things a little tidier than Joey or Darren do on their own. 

It's a Thursday morning and he's got cinnamon rolls in the oven when his phone rings. He misses it the first time, phone abandoned on the couch and still on silent while he tries to perfect the icing. 

Darren _loves_ having Chris around. He likes it for many reasons (the sex, the talking, the waking up to someone's warm spot and falling asleep with arms around you) but he really likes Chris's kitchen experimenting. He doesn't want to go so far as to say its his favorite thing but it kind of is. 

He pads out into the kitchen, his nose already twitching slightly with the warm smell of cinnamon in the air and his stomach growls hungrily. 

"Have I told you yet how much I love having you here?" he asks, walking up behind Chris and hugging him, molding his body into Chris's.

"Hey, you beat Joey getting up this morning, so you actually get first pick." Chris smiles and leans back into him. "And to lick the icing spoon when I'm done if you want."

"Ooh!" Darren said excitedly, leaning forward to look at the cinnamon rolls. "Can I slather you with the icing and lick it off...?" He says hopefully. 

"Not on the table.. Again," Joey mutters, coming out from his bedroom and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Later, if there's leftover icing," Chris promises. 

He doubts there will be, but maybe he can whip up a special batch once Joey is gone...

Grinning, Darren reaches out and takes the spoon in his hand and runs his tongue suggestively over it, making sure Chris is watching him as he licks all the icing off slowly.

Joey just rolls his eyes at them. 

Chris grabs the pan out of the oven and then uses the same spoon Darren was just licking to drizzle icing all over the hot, fresh cinnamon rolls. 

"Ew," Joey says, but there's no real intent behind it. He's not squeamish about sharing saliva between the three of them, though it hasn't happened again since the night Chris moved in.

"Oh stop pretending you don't love it," Darren says, sticking his tongue at Joey as he drops his chin on Chris's shoulder and watches him finish up the rolls. "He said I get to pick fiiiiirst," he sings, waiting just a moment before grabbing the large middle one and plopping it onto a nearby plate. 

Chris grabs the second biggest, leaving Joey pouting. "Oh, stop that. There's a whole tray. You can just have seconds." 

Joey perks right up.

Darren takes Chris's arm and tugs him towards the couch, skipping the table entirely and flopping back on the old sofa and pulling Chris down with him. "A breakfast like this requires cuddling while eating." 

Joey huffs and flops into a chair right next to the sofa, eyeing them both a bit enviously. Darren is oblivious as he bites down into the roll, moaning low as it melts in his mouth. 

Chris leans over and bites off of the other end. It's probably cuter and sexier in theory but it is adorable how Darren gets the puppy dog eyes as he chews around his own mouthful. 

"You're eating my cinnamon roll Chris. Why are you eating mine?" He whines, reaching over to take a bite out of Chris's in retribution. "Mm, okay, I see why. Everyone else's rolls taste better." 

They don't swap but every few bites they 'steal' instead, trading looks and sugar-sticky kisses. 

Joey gags a couple of times.

Darren just sticks his tongue out and finishes off his sticky roll before leaning in and taking Chris's fingers in his mouth and sucking on them slowly, cleaning them off one digit at a time.

Chris bites his lip and watches Darren. 

The only down side to waking up first and making breakfast is that he doesn't get to stay in bed with Darren and wake him up in more pleasant ways... 

Darren's lips pull off Chris's fingers and he begins to lean forward to kiss him slowly, letting him taste the sticky sweetness of the icing. His hand comes up to cup the side of Chris's face as he begins to deepen the kiss when he feels a sharp vibration under his ass. 

"Wha--" he starts, jerking up off the couch and finding Chris's phone half stuck out of the cushions. "I think someone's trying to call you babe."

Chris whines, but he takes the phone. "I don't know this number," he says, answering it. "Hello?" 

He sits there, stunned as the woman on the other line talks.

Darren sits back down close to Chris, his foot tapping on the ground as he watches Chris's face. He can hear a woman talking and Chris barely responding and his curiosity is killing him. 

"Well?" he prompts as soon as Chris hangs up.

"I got the part," Chris says. "The musical show - I _got_ it. Not the first part I auditioned for, but the new one - she said they wrote it _for_ me. And I have to go later this week, to meet with the producers again. I got the part."

"You got... the primetime show part? They wrote it for you?" Darren asks, eyes widening. "Fuck Chris this is... Chris!" Darren jumps up and grabs Chris, pulling him into his arms and hugging him hard. "Fuck babe, this is amazing."

Chris is shellshocked, letting Darren hug him and still not responding. "I can't believe - I got it. She said she'd call back later with details and... I'll need a studio pass and... there's paperwork? I just - I got the part."

Darren pulls back and grabs Chris's face and kisses him hard. "Babe, babe this is... I am so fucking proud of you. I knew it. I knew you were amazing and it was only a matter of time until they also saw it and they realized your brilliance and fuck--" He breaks off and kisses him hard again.

Joey sticks his head back in the room. "What am I missing? Gay-Sex-R-Us having a half-off sale on dildos or something?" 

Darren pulls back, "That's next weekend. This weekend is Chris got the part!" Darren shouts, throwing his hands in the air. 

"The part...?" Joey asks, not sure which part this was for, looking back and forth between Chris and Darren.

"Yeah, it's a real show... Like a real role in the main cast," Chris says, grabbing Darren's arm as he explains to Joey. "Hundreds auditioned and - I got it. I mean - just a pilot but - FOX wants it, they think." 

"You didn't just get it Chris, they made a part for you. They wanted you so much, loved your audition so much to make a role for you and god that is so fucking amazing!" Darren is elated. 

Joey’s eyes go wide. "No shit?" 

Chris somehow manages to smile even wider, turning and pressing his face into Darren's shoulder. "I can't believe it." 

Darren throws his arms around Chris's neck and actually lifts him up and spins him around happily. "God, Chris... We gotta celebrate!"

"Yes!" Chris beams. "And I have to call my mom!" 

Though Darren is usurping her, she's always been his biggest fan and supporter. 

"Go babe, go tell your mom and Hannah and then we're gonna celebrate." He pulls back and kisses him firmly on his mouth before swatting him on the ass. 

Chris goes into the bedroom and makes the call, letting himself get even less dignified about it. He kicks his feet in the air and jumps up and down a few times and laughs with her, knowing how happy she is for him. 

He gets dressed and walks back out. Darren has his back turned and Chris runs forward and jumps on him. 

Darren flails and starts to fall a bit forward but Joey steadies him smiling back at Chris over Darren's shoulder. "Our little star, huh?" He teases.

Chris drops his legs down from where he'd had them wrapped around Darren but stays leaning on him with his arms around Darren. "Not yet," he says, chin on Darren's shoulder. "But one step closer. Soon you can say you sucked the cock of a guy who had in a prime time tv show." 

"But I didn't..." Joey says.

"True, I sucked your cock babe," Darren reminds him, nuzzling into his neck. "But--"

"You want me to? Celebratory blowjob?" Joey asks, sounding rather excited by the idea.

Chris turns his face into Darren's neck, the back of it, and bites down lightly. He can practically feel Darren slump his shoulders a little in submission. "I want you both to. Darren, would you like to teach Joey how? Teach him how to suck me off?"

"Mm, greedy," Darren murmurs but rocks his hips into Chris eagerly. "Same time? Or you wanna go twice, greedy boy?"

"Same time," Chris says, because the idea of both of them... He's hard just thinking about it. "I want that to be my celebration." 

He looks at Joey just to make sure Joey is on board. 

Darren licks under his jaw, arms winding around him tightly. "Yeah babe, we'll make you feel good."

He reaches back and snags Joeys hand who moves forward to cup Chris's cheek in his hand and pull him into a kiss. "Yeah, yeah, lead the way."

"Couch," Chris says, dropping down onto it. "Like this."

He wants both of them on their knees in front of him.

Darren drops to his knees immediately, Joey a bit slower but still just as eager. Darren noses at the noticeable bulge in Chris's pants before looking over at Joey, nudging him. Joey leans in and breathes deep, finding it interesting that Chris already smells so different right here.

"Take your time, show him how much you love this. Love being able to do this, love his cock," Darren murmurs softly.

Chris bites his lip. It's already so hot and they haven't even touched him. "I think Joey’s nervous," Chris says. "Kiss him and show him there's no reason to be."

Darren can obviously tell how much fun Chris is having with this. He shoots Chris a wink and then kisses Joey, giving him a nice show of tongue. 

Chris whimpers happily and rubs his palm firmly over himself. Joey gasps, head falling back as Darren keeps licking into his mouth, putting on a show for Chris. He reaches a hand down and can feel Joey rock hard in his pants. "Mm, yeah you really like this, don't you?"

Jory just grunts an affirmative and kisses him back. "You're making him hard," he tells Joey, grabbing his hand to place it on Chris's bulge. "He likes watching you."

"I do," Chris says. "We both do, don't we, Darren?" 

He knows better than anyone what Darren looks like turned on. Chris can't tell if its Joey that is getting Darren hot, or Chris dominating Joey. 

They hadn't planned on this again anytime soon, but since the opportunity presents itself... He wants to find out. 

"Joey. I want you to get my cock out," Chris orders. 

Darren pulls back to just watch Joey, nervous and eager pulling at Chris's zipper. He's partly turned on by Joey, sure lips and tongue from an attractive guy are always good, but really what gets him going is hearing that tone in Chris's voice, hearing him tell Joey what he wants and how he wants it and Joey just jumping to respond.

"Hold it and stroke it a little," Chris says. "Get me all the way hard."

It doesn't take much - he's already mostly there. 

"Now hold it for Darren so he can give it a little kiss..." Chris orders. 

Darren's pupils dilate just watching Joey and Chris together. He waits until Joey has a firm grasp, fingers wrapped around his dick as Darren leans over and begins to suckle on the tip, tongue teasing the head.

Chris leans back and sighs at just how good it feels to have Darren's mouth and Joey’s hand both on him. 

"Do you think you could take me all the way down like he does?" Chris asks. "Darren's so good at it."

Darren pops off Chris's cock and moves to Joey, biting down on Joey’s neck and sucking on his neck. "Yeah you can do it, letting it slide down your throat."

Joey stutters out a breath. "I don't know-"

But he sounds interested, and Chris can tell.

"Do you want to try?" Chris urges gently. "You can stop when you want, it's fine."

"I've seen you deep throat a fucking banana, Joe, you can take his fucking cock." Darren sucks harder, enough to leave a bruise on his neck.

Joey licks his lips and then covers the first few inches of Chris's cock with his mouth, sinking down. 

Darren pulls off of Joey's neck to see him take in Chris's cock and begin to suck on it. He notes Chris's tone, that deeply pleased tone he gets when Darren does what he wants. 

"Yes," Chris softly, reaching out and petting through Joey's hair. "Good boy."

He glances over at Darren to see how Darren feels about that. 

When Chris calls him a good boy, he feels a hot spike of jealousy shoot through him; that's his name. He growls softly, glaring at Joey and waiting for him to take a breath before sinking his mouth down on Chris and swallowing him whole.

Chris gasps and fucks his hips up, driving himself in even deeper. He can almost sense the possession in Darren and fuck it turns him on. Suddenly it's like Joey isn't even there. 

He pushes Darren off of his cock and bends over almost double to grab Darren and kiss him. It's not enough; he hauls Darren into his lap and keeps him off balance, catching both wrists with stretched wide fingers and holding them behind Darren's back while he laps into his mouth. 

"Whoa," Joey says softly, not minding being left out at all. Chris and Darren don't even hear him. 

Darren growls and pushes at Chris, struggling in his grasp before Chris growls back, biting his bottom lip before he pushes Darren down on the couch, keeping his wrists pinned behind him while he plunders his mouth. 

Darren's growl turns into a whine quickly and he jerks up and pushes into Chris's body needfully.

"Mine," Chris whispers, because he knows Darren and knows what is making Darren fight him right now. He hopes he knows the right way to soothe him, too. "Aren't you?"

Joey leans back, shoving a hand down his pants. This time he doesn't leave. 

"Please," Darren whines, tipping his head back and opening his mouth hopefully for Chris. Them having sex with Joey is one thing and it is fun and he likes it, but Chris is his and he wants to be Chris's only and that is something he needs to feel right now.

"Gonna take care of you," Chris promises. He cups Darren's face and kisses him. 

Joey stops jerking off because suddenly this feels less like something hot and more like something intimate. That's okay; maybe he'll get to have some fun in round two of the celebration.

He slips away without them noticing. 

"Lube," Chris whispers. "I want you to ride me." 

He runs his fingers over Darren's back down to cup his ass, fingers meeting in the middle and pressing the material of his pants in close against his skin. 

Darren falls forward and digs into the bottom drawer by the couch, pulling out a bottle of lube he had stashed there with hope to need it at some point. "Always be ready," he moans.

Chris grins. "Smart, so smart. Take off the pants and turn around." 

He grabs the lube and squeezes some over his fingers. This is the thicker kind so he sets the tube down without worrying about it leaking. 

When Darren settles on his lap, he reaches around behind him and smears the lube around then presses one finger in. It's a new angle for them, he can't go deeply but he can kiss Darren full on the mouth while he preps him.

Darren's hands move to his face, hands cupping him as he kisses him back eagerly. His body starts moving and rocking back onto Chris's finger, wanting to ride down on it and take it deeper inside.

Chris adds another finger and his range of motion is even more limited. "Fuck yourself on them, baby," he says, between soft kisses. He nips at Darren's lower lip and tugs it between his teeth. "You feel so nice and tight."

Darren whines and pushes back to take his fingers in completely. "Yeah, yeah come on. Give me more. I can take it," he whimpers pushing Chris's hands away and reaching for his cock.

Chris grabs more lube and quickly slicks himself up. "You want it, don't you, sweet boy? You always feel so good to me. Know I love you, don't you? Only boy I love." He wants to fuck Darren but even more he wants to make Darren give him that glowing smile. He wraps his arms tight around him and holds his cock in place while Darren lowers himself onto it. 

Darren whines slowly in the back of his throat and slides down greedily until his thighs are pressed down on Chris's legs and he is fully seated on Chris’ dick. "Fuck me so good, Daddy," he whimpers, throwing his head back to moan even louder.

Chris rocks his hips up but he can't move much, mostly relying on Darren to move for them.

"Feels so good," he says. "So - oh - your ass is perfect, so greedy for my cock isn't it? Be a good boy and milk that come right out of your daddy's big cock." 

"Ooh--" Darren whimpers, drops his head onto Chris's shoulder and begins to work his ass up and down Chris's cock quickly. "Mine, fuck you, this is mine. This fucking cock is mine."

"Mhm," Chris says, hands scratching up and down his back. "I'm yours. Just yours. And  
You're mine.... This is my ass I'm fucking. No one else gets it, no one touches it without my permission. And - you can - oh fuck -"

He can't finish the sentence, gets distracted by it. He means to say that he won't do anything with anyone else Darren doesn't agree to. He's not just turned on by Darren pushing Joey out of the way he's also pleased to have found one of Darren's lines. He feels better knowing Darren will speak up. 

Darren pushes back harder, working for it before he just lets his body slam down on his cock, taking it in completely. "Come on Daddy, come on. God, give it to me please."

Chris holds Darren tightly until Darren can't really move up and down, he has to rely on rocking back and forth and circling his hips. 

"Yeah, I'm close," Chris says. "Can you wait? Can you be good for Daddy and hold all that come in those big balls?" He still hasn't touched Darren once. He ignores his cock still but cups his balls and rolls the tight little sac against his palm. 

Darren whines and jerks his hips into Chris, but he quickly works to still them. He turns his head into Chris's neck and nods, forcing himself to wait for Chris, for him to get his pleasure first. "Yeah, yeah I can wait Daddy. Want you to come."

"Good boy," Chris says. "Make me come. I'm close-"

And he is, of course, it still doesn't take him that long - he's sure his stamina will improve, probably at the same rate his refractory period slows down, but for now this works fine for both of them. 

He starts to jerk up in slower, harder thrusts of his hips and sucks hard on Darren's neck, leaving a pleasantly darkening bruise. Darren looks so good covered in his marks. "Coming," he gaps, feeling it rock through him.

Darren's fingers curl into Chris's shoulder as he pushes down and begins to shudder around him, feeling the hot pulse of come in his ass. He wants to come so bad but he needs to wait, needs to wait for Chris to tell him he can.

Chris comes down slowly, taking his time. He kisses Darren's neck and back up his jaw to his mouth. "How do you want to come?" Chris asks, giving Darren the option to choose.

"I... I want to come on you," Darren admits, moving his lips over to catch Chris's and kiss him slowly. "Want to come all over you and just look at how gorgeous you are covered in it, babe. Please, fuck, please let me?"

"Yeah," Chris says, nodding quickly. "All over me. Here?"

They're still in the living room, on the couch. He doesn't want to move to get a towel so he grabs their shirts and spreads them out under him and lays down, pulling Darren forward to straddle him. "You did so good letting me fill your ass with come. You want my hand or my mouth? Or do you want me to just lay here while you jerk off on me?" 

"I'm so close I'm gonna..." Darren doesn't even really move, doesn't want to let Chris's cock slip from his ass so he just works his hand up and down his own cock until he comes, shooting hard. His come shoots out in a few large spurts, landing all over Chris's chin and chest. It slows down, trickling out onto his stomach.

Chris whines at how it feels to have that come splattering over his skin, warm and dripping. He squeezes Darren's balls with one hand while Darren's fingers milk out a few more sluggish pulses. 

Then he starts to play - drawing on his skin with it, fingers dragging through in swirls and patterns. "Feels so good," he says, giving Darren a happy sweet smile. "I'm covered in it, aren't I?"

His own cock is still half hard, never really softened from before but he's satisfied on a deeper level. 

"Mmhm," Darren murmurs. He feels good, that jealous feeling in his chest soothed with Chris covered in his come like this. "You look so good like this babe."

"I look like I'm yours," Chris says. He grabs Darren's hand and drags it up his stomach then guides the come covered fingers to his mouth and slowly sucks them clean. "I love how you taste."

"Good, cause I like to give you a lot of it." Darren says softly, leaning forward to kiss him. "Should we apologize to Joey...? Maybe ask if he'd like to help clean up...?"

"We could... Go make it up to him?" Chris suggests, smiling. "I don't know if he's already finished, but we could have some fun... You and me, getting him off."

He's not sure if Darren will like that or not but he does feel bad about leaving Joey behind like that. 

"Mm, you have any thoughts in mind babe...?" he asks slowly, raising an eyebrow to Chris. He always has the best ideas.

"What I asked you two to do for me... But me and you, to him. Giving a blow job with you kissing you around his cock.... Like he's our own living, breathing sex toy." Chris grins, a little (or a lot) mischievous. 

"Mm," Darren purrs, liking the idea quite a bit. "He could clean me out too, let him have that taste of you that we denied him, babe."

"Yeah? Only if you're okay with it," Chris says. "If you aren't we can just go shower and get back in bed, just us." 

"I know," Darren says softly. Reaching out, he cups his hands around Chris's face. "I'm sorry, I just... I needed to be yours. We play with Joey and I like that, Chris, but..." Darren trails off, shaking his head a bit. "He's not yours."

"Of course not," Chris says. He wipes his hand off on one of the shirts underneath him and sits up, reaching for Darren. "I'm not in love with him. He could never be mine like you are. Or mine - in any way, at all. And if we're playing with him and you stop liking it, then we stop playing with him. That's all there is to it." 

Darren leans in and kisses underneath Chris's jaw and smiles to himself. "Yes, I know I just... Hearing you call him that just... It got to me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Chris says. He kisses Darren again, more softly. "I really am. I don't want to mess this up but sometimes I might get things wrong." 

"You're perfect," Darren whispers. "I just want to be your only good boy."

"You are..." Chris says. "And I love you. If you don't want to go see Joey we can just go get in bed." 

"Mm lets go see Joey," he decides. He doesn't feel quite as possessive anymore. Between Chris's grabbing, fucking him, and the two of them talking through it, Darren feels good right now.

Chris gets to his feet and clasps Darren's hand, walking over to Joey's door. He knocks once lightly as a courtesy and the pushes it open.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey is still jerking off on the bed, obviously into it - his body is glistening slightly with a sheen of sweat and he's groaning. He falters a little when he sees them but his eyes go wide and excited. 

"Need some help?" Chris asks.

Darren grins and moves over to the bed, crawling on top of him. He can feel Chris's come sliding out, feel the wetness on his thighs as he shuffles up the bed and puts a knee on either side of Joey's face, letting him see his hole.

Joey looks bewildered, a little turned on and a lot scared. "What-"

"Lick it," Chris commands. "Lick his ass. Lick my come out of it."

Chris thinks that Joey might have said no if they'd asked him any other time than besides when he already has his hand on his dick. But he's horny and curious and sticks out his tongue, gingerly swiping it up Darren’s come- and lube-slick crack. 

"Ooh..." Darren groans, letting his head fall forward. He reaches back with one hand, his fingers pressing in the crack to pull his cheeks apart to encourage Joey to lick in deeper.

Chris is content to just sit back and watch for now. Joey is gorgeous in his own way, his hands squeezing at Darren’s ass, face buried up in him as he laps so hungrily at Darren. It doesn't move him like watching Darren does, nowhere close to the same level, but gorgeous all the same. When he's satisfied that Darren is licked clean and he can tell Joey is really getting into it, Chris moves into the action. "Darren and I had our fun," he says. "Now can we make you come?" 

Chris wraps his arms around Darren and looks at Joey over Darren's shoulder. Darren slips back, laying down on Joey and kissing him. He chases the taste of himself into Joey’s mouth and moans. 

"Let us make you come, Joe," he whispers into the kiss. "We can make it so fucking good."

Chris settles lower than Darren, between Joey’s legs, and strokes his cock slowly. He dips his head and takes it in his mouth, briefly marveling at the differences from Darren. No better or worse, just less familiar. It's less of an experience than blowing Darren, though. Still good, but purely sexual. 

Joey moans loudly into the kiss and Darren just grins, kissing him back deeper and harder. His tongue pushes in and licks at his mouth, trying to taste everything he can while he knows Chris is teasing Joey’s cock.

Chris grabs Darren's hand even though they can't see each other. He goes down a little deeper - he can't take a cock as fast or deeply as Darren can yet, but he's learning and Joey doesn't seem to be complaining about his progress. 

Darren squeezes Chris's hand before pulling back from Joey to turn and watch Chris. He always looks so good with his pink lips wrapped around a cock and Darren groans just watching it.

Chris pulls off just enough to beckon Darren forward. It's awkward and probably looks sillier than it feels but he closes his lips around one side and feels Darren do the same on the other. 

Darren sucks on one side, softer than he does to his neck but still with enough pressure for him to feel it. His tongue plays with the veins, tracing over them before his tongue slips and runs over Chris's.

"Fuck," Joey groans, thrashing on the bed a little. He's never gotten blown by two people at once before. Certainly he’s dreamed about the idea before but it was never two _guys_ working him over.

Chris drops down and sucks on his balls while Darren takes him in deep.

He hollows his cheeks hard and bobs his head up and down, taking Joey’s cock in as deep as he can. 

Chris can feel Joey’s balls getting tighter and harder and when he licks up the base the vein is throbbing and thick. "Close, aren't you?" Chris asks, smiling. "Make him come, baby." 

He moves back up to the tip and they both lick at it while both of their hands jerk him off. 

Darren squeezes the base of his cock as his tongue runs over the head, teasing at it as best he can. He wraps his lips around the head finally and sucks, cheeks hollowing as Joey cries out, hips arching up off the bed as he comes hard into Darren's mouth.

Darren hums pleasantly, sucking him through the aftershocks. He waits to make sure Joey is done, only pulling away when he's sure there's no more come. He reaches out and grabs the back of Chris's neck and smashes their lips together to kiss him, tongue pushing through to let him have a bit of come.

Chris lets out a moan at the come-slick kiss, sucking the taste from Darren's tongue happily.

The kiss is distracting and when they finally remember Joey is there it's with sheepish laughter. Joey doesn't mind; he rakes his fingers through his hair lazily and smirks. "Best roommates fucking ever." 

"You're only saying that cause you get blowjobs," Darren murmurs as he curls up against Joey’s side and leans in to kiss him slowly.

"I like blowjobs, I will not argue that." Joey turns to Chris and kisses him, too. "And you - fucking porn star."

Chris laughs and blushes. "No, that's Darren."

"Mm, it's true," Darren agrees, nodding animatedly. He throws a leg over Joey’s body, holding him down and cuddling in close in the afterglow with him, his hand reaching out and grabbing for Chris to pull him down into them so that they become a pile of bodies and limbs.

Chris and Darren practically meet in the middle of Joe’s chest. "Tickles," Chris says, not used to the chest chair. 

"You like it," Darren teases, grinning over at Chris because he knows how Chris feels about hair on his own chest. "You like to play with it."

Chris bites his lip and nods, stroking his fingers over it and then tracing around the the nipple. "Yeah, it's... It's fun." 

Joey tilts his head down to watch Chris's fingers. His fingers play back and forth over Joey's nipple and he gasps softly when Chris's fingernail starts to skim over. 

"Fuck," he breathes, eyes right on Chris. 

"Mm yeah, he's a cock tease," Darren agrees, slinging an arm low across Joey's belly.

"I think Joey likes being teased," Chris says. He glances down at Joey’s cock, starting to stir. "Or he really likes his nipples being played with. Which one do you think?"

Chris turns his head a little and sucks on the one he's been playing with.

"Yeah, yeah that one-" Joey moans loudly as Chris sucks a bit harder. He really likes his nipples played with and women never seem to think about it when he's with him.

Chris winks at Darren and Darren catches on quickly, just like Chris hoped he would. Joey makes a higher keening sound when Darren latches onto the other nipple. He suckles on it, tongue playing with it as if he wants to try to suck and feed off of it.

Chris loves how Darren's eyes go half shut as he concentrates on suckling it. It's clearly working for Joey too because he's half hard again already. Darren's fingers knead at his chest around the nipple, massaging the muscle there and just losing himself in the feel of it completely.

Chris leans up on one arm and catches Joey’s mouth since Darren's is busy. He keeps the kiss light and teasing and reaches one hand down to stroke Joey’s cock.

Joey grunts, the sensation of Chris's hand on his cock a bit oversensitive but it feels good anyways. He doesn't really want Chris to stop.

Chris reaches out with his other hand and strokes through Darren's hair. He's not really sure if he wants round two or just to play a bit - he looks at Darren and lets him set the pace for them.

Darren pops off Joey’s nipple and reaches for Chris, pulling him into a sloppy, happy kiss. He's buzzing on endorphins and adrenaline and it feels fantastic. 

Chris kisses him back. "Do we want to go... Actually celebrate?" He asks. "Lunch and drinks? Or... Stay in... Celebrate like this done more?"

"You're the one who we're celebrating," Darren says with a shrug and a smile. "What would you rather do, babe? It's up to you."

Chris looks over at Joey, who seems agreeable too. He feels a swell of affection for both of them. "I think we should all get clean and go out to eat," he decides, sitting up. 

Maybe he'll have them both again later - but for now he just wants to go out and have fun.

"Group showering time?" Darren asks, obviously still teasing him as he waggles his eyebrows at Chris lasciviously.

Chris laughs. "I wouldn't subject Joey to our shower duets, I don't think." 

"Never know, he might be able to harmonize really well..." Darren leans over and bites down on Chris's shoulder.

Chris laughs and rolls over onto his back. "Your bed is small," he says, taking a look around again. "And do I even want to know what that pile of tissues is?"

Joey does actually blush at that. "No, just ignore that."

"Joe you're gonna have to get a bigger bed if we're going to be cuddling in it."

".... Are we going to be cuddling here often after sex...?" Joey asks slowly, as if he's trying not to get his hopes up.

"Maybe..." Chris says. "Once in a while. Special occasions, birthdays, holidays..." 

He looks at Darren.

"Days that end in y," he continues to tease. He's feeling frisky now, silly and full of himself and he feels like playing.

Chris laughs. "Maybe not that often. Sometimes though... As long as you want to."

"I - yeah? Yeah," Joey says. "I mean.... Sometimes." 

"Sometimes get in the mood for cock?" Darren teases him. He leans forward and captures Joey’s lips in a kiss, tongue slipping out.

"Yeah, well... You've made a convincing argument for that, but sometimes I might want some other parts..." Joey says. 

"And when you do that's fine," Chris says. He copies Darren and steals a kiss from Joey. "We'll have a late date night and let you have the place when you want it."

"To play with boobs," Darren adds in case Joey wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. 

"Thanks little buddy," Joey replies with a laugh, shaking his head.

"Not so little," Chris smirks. "Just don't forget no matter how drunk Darren gets he's still not allowed to play with boobs anymore." 

Not that he actually thinks Darren would, but he enjoys teasing. 

Joey laughs and sticks his tongue out at Chris. "Hey," he says, a thought popping up in his mind. "You ever play with boobs, Chris?"

"Uh... No," Chris says. "I can definitely say I have never played with boobs."

Nor has he ever wanted to, but he's aware that both Joey and Darren do and have enjoyed boobs and he doesn't want to offend them. 

"Never thought about them?" Joey likes them but he likes cock too, so he doesn't really see what's wrong about playing with both. "I mean, never curious what made other people really love them...?"

"... I haven't really thought much about it," Chris admits. "I was more distracted by what I knew I was attracted to, I guess."

He reaches out and rubs a hand down Darren's side while he talks. Darren is what he's attracted to. His personality makes Chris love him, but the attraction was physical first. 

Darren preens and moves into Chris's hand. "Yeah baby?" He asks and smiles. "What were you attracted to at first, hm?"

"Stubble. A stronger jaw. Biceps. Chest hair." He directs the last one at Joey with a grin. "Just - Guys."

"Mmm good thing between the two of us you get all of that, hm?" Darren grabs for Chris and kisses him ever so slowly.

"Oh yes," Chris says. "I'm a very happy boy..."

Joey just laughs. "But maybe you'd be even happier with boobs too? And then Darren could get some implants."

"... Implants...?" Darren asks interestedly. "Hm... It's certainly a thought." he looks over at Chris before rolling on top of Joey so he can get a better reach to Chris.

"Darren please don't get implants. I know novelties work well in porn but... Don't. I like your chest how it is now. Besides, if you got implants that's all you and Joey would ever do." Chris says in a put-out tone. 

Darren looks down at his chest which is flat but toned and then over at Joey who is also looking him up and down. Joey reaches over and tweaks Darren's nipple and grins. 

"Yeah, pretty sure they'd get distracting. But awesome!" His fingers continue playing with Darren's nipple as he shimmies his chest and just grinds at Joey. 

"You're imagining it, aren’t you?" Chris asks, groaning. 

"But," Chris says, "they'd be my boobs, now wouldn't they, baby? Because Darren is mine... So they'd be right there and you couldn't play with them unless I said, just like with your cock."

He grins and reaches out, fingers tangling with Joey’s to play with Darren's pert little nipples. 

Darren shudders and his head falls back, biting down on his lip. "God yeah, all for you babe."

The bed really is small so Chris has to climbs back around Joey to reach for Darren again, running a hand down his back and slapping his ass hard. "And Joey would get you into so much trouble, wouldn't he? I think he might be a bad influence."

He winks at Joey. 

"Mm, I know he would be," he grins and licks his lips. "But I think you like that about him."

Chris looks Joey over carefully and then kisses him before snuggling up. "Also, he's good for this."

Darren is the same size as Chris, maybe even a little smaller. Joey is - bigger. Longer and leaner, and its nice to know what it feels like to be held by someone like that. 

"And you smell good," Chris says. Then he smiles. “Darren smells better though."

"Mmhm, that's because I actually shower," Darren teases.

"Hey!" Joey says back, a bit offended. "...Chris likes the au naturale smell of man."

".... Sometimes," Chris grins. "Maybe. Maybe I need you both sweaty and natural to really decide which is better."  
.  
"Mm, gonna do a taste test too, to see who tastes better sweaty as well?" Darren smirks and raises his arms above his head, letting Chris and Joey look him over.

Chris leans up a little more and looks between them contemplatively. Then he bends down and licks right at the edge of his armpit where it's musky but the skin is smooth and hairless. 

Then he moves over and does the same to Darren, lingering a little longer on him. 

Joey yelps at the touch of Chris's tongue, so unexpected. Darren just laughs, his pupils growing wider as he watches Chris. 

"Like that babe?" He asks quietly, voice deeper. "Such a kinky fucker."

"Different, but both good," Chris says. That he likes Darren all sweaty isn't new to them - he enjoys licking sweat and come off of Darren after there fucked, especially when the come is dripping out of his freshly used hole. 

Maybe he can do that to Joey next time... 

"Mm, you like your boys all sweaty don't you," Darren purrs happily.

"I do. And that's good for you because if I didn't this wouldn't have worked out well for us..." Chris reaches out and gropes his ass.

"That's true. God he's a sweaty fucker. I don't know how you deal with it. Just walking across the apartment he gets fucking wet."

"He licks it off me," Darren replies with a smirky shrug.

Chris licks Darren again, climbing over Joey to get at him better. "I love it," he says, tongue lapping up Darren's neck and over the stubble of his jaw. "He tastes so good."

Joey raises an eyebrow and maneuvers until he and Darren are side by side on the bed and Chris is spread on top of them. 

"You like the taste of it...?" Joey asks skeptically, looking at Chris a bit curiously now.

"Yes," Chris says, a little bit shy but mostly okay with answering weird questions. "It's... Hot. On someone I'm attracted to, at least. Not on just anyone." 

"What about on ... Me?" His grin is hopeful and he strikes a cheesy pose for Chris, all eyes and big goofy smiles.

Chris licks Joeys neck, too. It's less sweaty but still with the faint tang that goes with the exertion of a really good orgasm. "Yeah, I think you'll do..."

Darren waits a moment before leaning in and running his own tongue up the length of his neck on the other side.

"Oh- oh," Joey stutters a little, caught off guard again. "Wow, it's like a Joey buffet or something." 

"And we’re going back for seconds," Chris adds. 

"Mm yummy seconds," Darren murmurs, beginning to nibble and suck.

"Better not put something on your plate you don't intend on finishing," Joey says, because this whole being double teamed - it's working for him.

"What do you think, baby?" Chris asks Darren. "Are you hungry again?"

Darren's grin is wolfish and he licks his lips just thinking about it. "Ooh yeah, you know me. Always happy to go back for more, babe."

"Go get the lube," Chris says to Darren.

"I have-" Joey starts to say but Chris cuts him off.

"Our stuff is better." He doesn't really want to go into detail about regular lube vs kind meant for anal but he figures Joey will pick up on those things eventually. 

Once Darren is off the bed Chris straddles Joey and starts to kiss him lazily.

Joey falls back on the bed, arms around Chris's neck as he just relaxes and makes out with him. "God, kissing you is like... Like nothing..." he says softly, diving back in to slide his tongue into Chris's mouth, moaning when Chris growls and takes over and pushes him.

"Good?" Chris asks. "I like kissing you." 

"You don't kiss like a girl," he says bluntly, pulling back to look at Chris completely. His lips feel tingly and his cock is definitely becoming interested again.

"... That's good," Chris says, laughing. "I'd be worried if I did, since I'm not one." 

He grabs Joey’s hand and guides it down to his dick like he's demonstrating how not a girl he is.

"No it's just ..." Joey gets distracted playing with Chris's cock before remembering what he was saying. "Girls kiss different, they move different and you're... Fuck yeah."

"I wouldn't know," Chris says, but he kind of does - or at least has an idea of what he means because he goes in harder and deeper with the kiss. He leads it because that's instinct for him, with Darren. 

Joey is moaning openly in his mouth, begging for more. His head falls back as he gives in and lets Chris dominate the kiss, something that he's never really done before. His leg wraps around Chris's waist and begins to tilt up harder.

Chris grinds down against him. This is new too, because Joey doesn't shave meticulously like Darren. The head of his cock catches on rough public hair and he groans. "Feels good," he whines, humping forward with a little less grace but still biting into the kiss. 

"Oh god, yeah baby," Joey growls, thrusting up hard and grinding against him. He wraps both legs around him and grabs on tightly, moving hard.

Chris realizes he could come from this, shockingly fast. He pants against Joey’s neck and doesn't want to stop. 

Joey pushes Chris's head to the side giving himself room as he bites down hard and sucks on the skin there. 

Chris's hips jerk wildly and the unexpected rush of pain pushed him over. He comes hard between them, crying out, cock pulsing and twitching against Joey’s stomach. 

His first reaction when he comes back to himself is oh fuck - he just came with Joey, without Darren there. 

Then he turns his head and sees Darren in the doorway watching.

Darren smirks, arms folded over his chest and leans against the doorway. "Having fun...?" He asks, looking at both of them.

Joey hasn't come yet, his cock still throbbing where Chris came all over him.

Chris rolls over onto his back, relieved that Darren doesn't seem upset. "Sorry," he smirks back. "Teenager, remember? I have impulse control issues. I made a little mess... Want to help me clean Joey up?"

Darren tosses the lube to Chris and climbs onto the bottom of the bed, crawling up Joey’s legs. Joey's eyes widen at how Darren moves, supine and sexy as he crawls and then bends his head, dragging his tongue up Joey's stomach, cleaning the come off his skin.

"Share," Chris says. Darren starts to lean to him and and Chris shakes his head. "With Joey."

Joey’s eyes widen. He’s surprised and isn't sure how to feel about it, but Darren grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in, kissing him hard. His tongue slides into his mouth, sharing the bit of come on his tongue with Joey and letting him taste it.

Chris moves behind Darren and starts to jerk him off. "You want to fuck Joey, baby? You want to come in him?"

Darren groans and nuzzles at Joey's mouth. "Can I babe? Can I come in him?"

"Joey? You want to get fucked now?" Chris smiles at him over Darren's shoulder. "I want to see him in you, and he's been so good for me today. He's earned a special treat."

Joey bites down on his bottom lip; Chris fucking him is one thing but Darren is different, he knows Darren. He turns his head and looks at Darren and really looks. He can see the stubble and the strong jaw and the plush lips and big eyes. His eyes travel down his body and they zero in on his cock and how thick it is. His eyes widen because fuck it’s big, and it’s going to stretch him open.

He licks his lips, and he’s nodding before he even thinks about it.

"Joey?" Chris prompts him again.

Joey nods, slowly. "Yeah, I think - yeah."

Chris grabs the lube. "I get to do the prep then."

Darren slides up Joey’s body until his cock is bobbing in front of his face. "Suck it," he growls, thrusting his hips forward so the tip bumps Joey in the chin and slides past.

Chris likes watching Darren interact with Joey because it’s so different from their dynamic. He settles between Joey’s legs and fingers him open with slicked up fingers, one and then quickly adding another. He can hear the pornographic sounds of Joey sucking Darren's dick.

"Ooh fuck," Darren groans and thrusts forward. "You look good like that, Joe. Fucking good with your lips around a dick. Yeah, you can take it..." He groans and begins to thrust in, taking his time and letting Joey grow accustomed to his girth.

"Not too deep," Chris warns him, because sometimes Darren forgets people have a gag reflex they can't overcome in five seconds of trying.

He works up to three fingers. "You like this, Joey? Both of us using your holes like this?"

Joey can't talk with his mouthful but just moans around Darren's cock. Darren reaches out and strokes his cheek over where he can see his cock sliding inside his mouth, the outline poking at his cheek.

Because Darren is thicker, Chris goes ahead and works four fingers in. Joey tries to tense around him so Chris starts working his cock to keep him relaxed and loose. "Burns, doesn't it? But it feels good."

Joey’s prostate is more swollen now and easier to find, so Chris massages around it. Joey’s probably ready to take Darren's cock but Chris is having fun playing.

Darren pulls out of Joey's mouth with a pornographic pop. He stares down at the bright red flush of his lips and groans, bending in half to kiss him.

Chris gets a nice view of Darren's ass when he bends to kiss Joey and he can't resist leaning in and biting the cheek.

"He's ready for you," Chris says.

"Deep breath, man," Darren tells Joey.

"How about you just do it and stop talking...?" Joey asks, so Darren shrugs and does so, sliding into him.

Chris laughs at how snarky Joey is, even when he's about to get stuffed full of a nice fat cock. He watches as Darren disappears into Joey's body, Joey opening to take him so hotly.

"Ohh fuck," Darren groans hard, his fingers digging into Joey’s hip as Darren tries to keep from thrusting hard and deep into him. He wants to take but he doesn't want to overwhelm him so early.

"Go slow, just like that," Chris says. His knees are tucked up close to Darren so he can reach between them and jerk Joey off. He might not be ready for his own round three but he still wants to play.

"Trying to," Darren pants, his hips stuttering into Joey's ass slowly, making each thrust powerful and rocking the bed.

Joey hasn't started to go soft so Chris figures Darren isn't giving him anything he can't handle.

"You look so good fucking him," Chris whispers to Darren. "I wish I could see you fucking me like this."

"Could always film it," he grunts, hips pushing up against Joey’s ass before grinding in, making sure he’s in nice and deep.

"Maybe," Chris says. "Have Joey film it for us to get all the angles..."

"Ooh yeah," Joey agrees readily. "Joey’s good at camera work. Joey can get that shit done."

Chris laughs. "I'm glad Joey is agreeable."

Darren doesn't seem to have too much to say about it, but that could be because he's too busy enthusiastically fucking Joey.

Chris grabs the lube and, out of sight of Darren, gets two fingers nice and slippery and with no teasing shoves them in Darren and starts to rub circles around his prostate.

Darren gasps and his hips jerk and stutter with pleasure as he just moans openly. "Ooh yeah, yeah fuck that feels so good."

He begins to move quicker, thrusting forward into Joey and then harder back into the fingers as he grinds his hips back. Joey reaches behind him, placing a hand flat on the headboard and working himself down onto Darren's cock to take more of it.

"Come in him, baby," Chris directs. "And then I'm going to finish him in my mouth. Because you got to earlier and it's only fair we both get a turn, now isn't it, Joey?"

Joey whines and nods as best he can. He slides his legs up Darren's body, letting him get in deeper than before. Darren grunts and fucks into him hard. "God you're doing so good, laid out like this," Darren starts to say. "Spread out on my thick cock, you like it don't you? Fucking love having it in you, don't you Joey?"

"Fuck--" Joey whines, head falling back further as he pushes his hips down.

"Yeah do it, do it, fuck yourself open on me. Work for it--" Darren's voice goes guttural as he grabs Joeys hip, holding him as he slams into him once and then twice before finally coming.

"It's so much isn't it?" Chris asks Joey. "And it feels so good just filling your ass up. I can already see it leaking back out and he's still going."

Chris can see Darren's balls pumping from this angle. The big vein in his cock pulsing with each long jolt of come he's feeding from his cock right into Joey. Watching Darren come like this is amazing.

"Fuckin’ hell Darren," Joey moans, head turning to the side. "How much do you _have_?"

"A lot. You get _all_ of it now, babe," Darren replies with a teasing grin. He feels his cock pulse one last time and he gives a lazy thrust before pulling back and watching it pool and slide back out.

As soon as Darren pulls out the come starts to escape. Chris feels like he might should have warned Joey about the bedding situation first but sometimes messes are worth the acts that make them. He thinks right now Joey would agree.

Actually, he thinks right now Joey would agree to anything they said if it meant he got to come.

Chris nudges Darren out of the way and laps at the come still trickling out of Joey’s hole. He's not sure if Joey’s ever been rimmed before but he seems to enjoy it.

Darren is spent and tired and lays down beside Joey, rubbing his chest as Chris teases with his tongue. "He's so good at this. Going to make you feel so good."

Chris doesn't get him all cleaned because Joey is too impatient, jerking his hips up. His cock is an angry reddish color, veins standing out against the skin and the tip shiny and lush when Chris runs his to tongue over it.

He starts to suck on it, going down deep and not trying to draw it out too much.

"Fuck, so gorgeous," Darren moans, just looking at Chris with his lips wrapped tight around Joey’s cock. "He good baby? He taste good to you? Like having that cock in your mouth? You do, don't you? Mmhm, love licking at it."

Chris nods and gives Darren the happiest smile he can with his lips around Joey.

Joey is panting and fucking his mouth with a hand on the back of Chris's head.

"God, you two," Darren reaches out and grabs Joey by the hair and physically pulls him in, kissing him hard.

Chris cups his hands under Joey’s ass and spreads his cheeks apart, middle finger from each hand pressing in to open him up more and let the come start to drip back out. It's enough to push Joey over the edge and he comes, not as much as before but sharp and musky against Chris's tongue. It's a different taste from Darren but still hot.

He pulls off and swipes the spit off his lips with a very satisfied smile on his face.

Joey flops against the bed, exhausted, and Darren just chuckles, pulling Chris in close to kiss him deeply and taste Joey on his tongue.

Chris runs his fingers through Darren's sweaty, riotous curls and laughs. "I think we killed Joey," he whispers, nodding at where Joey looks like he's halfway to being asleep.

"God, what an amazing way to go," Joey mumbles from the bed. 

Darren laughs and nudges at him. "Come on, shower. Get clean and we can rest, maybe go back to sleep."

"I want food," Chris says, wiggling away. He grabs Darren's hand. "Three won't fit in the shower so he can nap while we clean up and then he can go."

Joey whines a little and reaches both hands out, but can't bring his tired body to move just yet. He continues to sulk as they walk away. He really would like to just cuddle with someone right now, but he really is tired.

Darren winks back at Joey before wrapping his arms around Chris and nuzzling into his neck.

They shower quickly, actually satisfied enough for the moment that they don't fool around.

Joey is dozing on his side with his mouth open and slack when they check back in on him. They share a look and a moment of ESP then at the same time lunge for him, tackling him awake.

"Agh!" Joey flails and Darren just ducks out of the way. "Come on, you. You are dirty and skunky and I'm not letting you in our bed like this."

"...Your bed...?" Joey asks, surprised.

Darren smiles at him. "Unless you want to cuddle by yourself."

Joey bites his lip in a way that is almost shy and painfully adorable.

"Your bed is too small," Chris says. "And I want something to eat."

"He's always hungry after sex," Darren says, taking Joey’s arm. "It's the teenage hormones really." Darren nudges him into the shower and continues on to his and Chris's bedroom. He pulls the sheets back as Chris grabs food from the kitchen and he's already in bed and pulling a cleaned up Joey to him when Chris returns with a sandwich.

"Is this... I mean, okay...?"

Darren smiles and nods. "It's fine Joey, don't worry." He tugs Joey down, arms and legs tangling together as he looks over at Chris, smiling.

Chris offers Joey and Darren some of his sandwich, but when they decline he polishes it off himself.

"No crumbs," he says pointedly at Darren, who can never seem to figure out how to eat anything without getting it everywhere.

He hooks a leg over both of theirs, snuggling into Darren. "This is much better."

And also smells better than Joey’s room, but Chris doesn't want to be rude and point that out.

"More room to spread out and relax," Darren agreed, flexing his toes.

"My bed’s not bad," Joey argues weakly. Really, the bed is comfortable.

"It's not," Chris says, trying to appease him. "It's just smaller. And your mattress is older." 

Chris knows that Darren splurged on the bed with one of his first paychecks, knowing that it both needed to look nice (for camera) and that the one he'd had before was more like Joey's, old and just... not great. 

"Plus," Chris adds. "This bed has us in it." 

"Yes well, wasn't expecting to have a frequent orgy of men in my bed," Joey mumbles into Darren's shoulder. 

Darren pats him. "Just an infrequent one?"

Joey's hair is damp and slicked back to his head a little bit. It makes him look younger too, kind of sweet. Chris leans over Darren to kiss him and his breath tastes like fresh mint mouthwash, the kind on their bathroom counter that they all use. 

"It's okay. Luckily Darren did prepare for such an occasion," he says. 

"Yeah, Darren, thanks for thinking of us and the frequent gay orgies you have when buying this bed," Joey snarks, smirking.

Darren nudges Joey’s hip but there is nothing really behind it and Joey just laughs.

"Don't worry," Chris says. "He won't be having any more orgies we aren't invited to. He knows he'd get punished for that."

"How many orgies has he been having...." Joey asks, raising an eyebrow at Darren. "And why hasn’t he been inviting us?"

"None, I hope." Chris runs a hand possessively down Darren's chest. "Right, sweetie?"

"Not having sex with anyone but you, babe," Darren assures Chris with a kiss. "And apparently Joey."

"Well. Joey's okay," Chris says. "As long as I'm here." 

He glances at Joey when he says it, too, just to make sure that Joey understands. He wants them all on the same page - because he knows if they aren't, this won't work at all. 

Joey just gives him a little smile and nods. "Yeah. Of course."

"Why wouldn't we want you here with us?" Darren says, throwing a leg over his body to hold Chris close. "Always want you here with me," he says quietly, pausing afterwards so he can yawn hugely and snuggle deeper into Chris and Joey. The body heat from both of them radiating off makes Darren feel even more sleepy than he already is. 

Chris knows that look on Darren's face. He reaches over and turns off the lamp beside the bed and declares, "Nap time." 

* 

When they wake up later the bed is missing a body. Chris looks over at where Joey was and frowns a little, but Darren is comfortable and clinging to him and he's not really going to complain about that. 

It isn't until his phone buzzes again that he realizes the noise is probably what woke him up to begin with. He grabs it and sees a text from Joey explaining that he had to go to work. 

Darren groans groggily and turns over against Chris, throwing an arm over his stomach. "Mm, you're moving. Stop." He mumbles and nuzzles into Chris's shoulder, breathing him in deeply and falling back asleep.

Chris puts his phone back down, not responding to Joey. It would require too much energy and really he needs all he has to properly cuddle Darren. He's only been at it a few months but he wants to think he's a master cuddler. 

"Mm, much better," Darren mumbles, pressing a kiss to whatever bit of skin he can get to. 

Chris manages to glance at the clock and sees that it's close to dinner time. "Fuck," he mumbles, rolling over and sitting up. "We slept a long time." 

"Shh, its fine." Darren reaches out for Joey but finds the spot is empty. He frowns and lifts his head, looking around. "Joey...?"

"He went to work," Chris says. "He sent us both a text. We must have been out of it, I guess..." 

"Text....? What's it say?" He asks, curling back into Chris. 

"Just that he went to work." Chris settles back in the bed, arms around Darren. "He'll bring us food back when he comes home if we want." 

"Mm, he's a good boy," Darren decides, relaxing into the bed. "Bringing us food. Certainly worked up an appetite tonight. What time did he say he'd be home? I want ribs."

"He didn't say. We can text him. Make him get some more beer, too? I think we're out." Chris can't exactly hold his liquor like Darren or Joey but he's learning. They're artful instructors, making sure he practices regularly. 

"Mm, ribs, beer... How about some wings? Should we have him bring us some of those as well?" Darren asks, looking back and over to Chris.

Chris grabs his phone and types out their wish list to Joey. 

It doesn't take long to get a response back. 

From Joey: _We having a party??_

Chris turns the phone to show it to Darren.

Darren huffs out a laugh and grabs it to reply. 

_depends. no pants party....?_ He types in, showing it to Chris before he hits send.

Chris laughs and leans into Darren. "Are we taking advantage of his generosity?"

Joey replies with: _As long as you provide the dessert._

Darren snickers. "Maybe? I dunno. It's Joey man, he'll say something. I know he's had a really long dry spell recently so maybe he's enjoying it too?"

"When you put it like that, maybe he's using us..." Chris laughs. He doesn't mind, though. Sex with Joey is just- fun. Fun and satisfying physically. But just looking at Darren, Chris still gets butterflies in his stomach. He leans over and kisses the corner of Darren's mouth. 

Darren laughs, their kiss messy and off center as he kisses back, tongue lapping at Chris's lips. "Maybe he is. I don't mind," he sighs into Chris's mouth. And he can't get upset, not when he has Chris like this every night and every day now.

"Darren," Chris breaks the kiss briefly to whisper. "I got a job today."

"Not just any job, babe. You got a starring role on a network primetime show. That is so much more than just a fucking job. First time out of the chute too. Fuck, my little star..." Darren nuzzles in and eskimo kisses Chris, still feeling so excited for him. 

"Pilot," Chris corrects him. "It might get canceled two episodes in." 

But even as he tries to temper it, he can't help but sound as excited as he really feels right now. 

"Whatever, the point is that you got it babe. You got it all on your own, on your own skill and your own abilities and fuck am I proud of you." Darren rolls over on top of Chris so he can just look down at him, memorizing his face. "I'm so glad I locked your ass down so early before you got this primetime deal."

Chris laughs at the phrasing but he's nothing but pleased over the sentiment. "Yes, congratulations, this flat and inexperienced ass is _all_ yours."

"Oh babe, it is far from flat and I hate to tell you this but it is not inexperienced anymore." Rolling over, Darren pulls Chris on top of him and wraps legs around his hips. His hand runs down Chris's back to palm his ass, rubbing and massaging it.

Chris laughs. "I meant with acting! It was... figurative. But I’m glad you appreciate it anyway." Chris gets comfortable on top of Darren, resting his head on Darren's shoulder. "And it's not _that_ experienced, I've only had one guy fuck it." 

He smirks when he says the last part.

Darren snickers slightly. "But it was one hell of a guy. Heard he knew what he was doing." Darren tilts his head down to nuzzle into Chris's neck, dropping kisses and small nips as he goes. "It’s not the number of people that have had it Chris, its how good it was with who you did."

"Well, it was amazing..." Chris props himself up a little on his elbows and kisses Darren more deeply. "I think even more amazing because I'm so crazy about him."

"Mm, yeah? All crazy over some guy, Cee?" Darren leans into the kiss with Chris, letting it take over and overwhelm him. "But maybe we should get that ass a bit more experience, have another go at it." His fingers begin tracing up and down Chris's crack ever so slowly.

Chris has had so much sex today already, but... he's not really sore and he could go again. He slides one leg between Darren's and feels him half-hard. "Well, if you can find someone around here interested in helping me out..."

"Oh I'm sure we could call Joey..." It used to be a joke but it is a little bit less of one now. Darren just shakes his head and rolls them over, his body pushing Chris's down onto the bed. He thrusts with his hips, feeling the slide of their stiffening cocks together.

"No," Chris says, because he knows what he wants right now and Joey - as adorable as he is - isn't it. Chris shivers a little at Darren's display of force and then wraps his arms around Darren's neck. "Kiss me." 

Darren does, of course, and it's the perfect kind of kiss for the moment. 

Darren's on top but Chris is in charge and Darren just rubs his body against his, wanting more friction and more touch. Wrapping one of Chris's legs around his hip, he reaches into the nightstand drawer for lube, dropping it onto the bed next to them as he goes back to kissing and sucking Chris's lip.

"I'm so glad you don't have to work today," Chris says. They can still fool around but Darren can't have too many orgasms or it takes him too long to come in his shows. "Finger me." 

Darren growls and pours lube onto his hand. "Bossy," he murmurs, grabbing Chris's legs and opening him up so he can slide a finger into him. 

"Wait," Chris says, pushing Darren off of him. He gets on his hands and knees and sticks his ass in the air. "Like this?" 

He looks over his shoulder at Darren to make sure he's fine with it. 

"Mm, thats so good babe," Darren groans, leaning in to run his tongue over the softly puckered entrance. He wraps a hand around Chris's waist and pulls him in, pushing his tongue in and then out, swirling it around and then beginning to fuck Chris with it.

Chris tucks the pillow under his head and crosses his arms over it, relaxing into the bed to let Darren work him over. His tongue is long and points just perfectly and it doesn't take long for Chris to be hard and rocking between the sheet and Darren's mouth. 

Darren's fingers run down along Chris's crack, pulling his cheeks apart so that he can get as close to him as possible. He screws his tongue into Chris, fucking him with it over and over until he can feel Chris shaking and trembling underneath his touch. 

"God, you taste so fucking good Chris," Darren groans, leaning in further to taste more of him. 

"Fingers too," Chris says, because he wants it all, he's impatient for it all.

"So demanding," Darren murmurs against Chris's skin. He does take his time lubing up his fingers before pressing one in slowly, knowing how badly Chris wants it and just set on taking his time.

"You always say that," Chris laughs. "You shouldn't be surprised by now."

"I like it when you're greedy," he murmurs, pressing a second finger into Chris and beginning to work him open. 

"I like it when you give me what I want," Chris says. He groans and backs his ass up on Darren's fingers, fucking back into them.

"You would." Darren adds in a third finger, pushing them in deeper and twisting them around. "Need to make sure you're prepared enough for me..." He murmurs, placing another kiss on the edge of Chris's hole.

"Three, then," Chris says. Darren has gotten four in before but nothing more. Chris wants to try, maybe, one day. But for right now... Darren's cock will do just fine.

"Yeah, yeah ready..." Darren pulls his fingers out and adds more lube to his palm, making sure his entire cock is covered before he moves, laying his chest against Chris's back and snugging their hips close. He holds onto the base of his cock as he positions himself and pushes, sliding into Chris.

Chris likes the leverage he has still being on his hands and knees, so he can push back and not be as passive.

But to start with he lets Darren set the pace, sighing deeply as Darren lines himself up and pushes in slowly.

Growling, Darren thrusts his hips in hard, pushing in and rolling them to make sure his cock is in Chris as far as it can go. "Ooh, yeah like that, babe," he moans and does it again, thrusting hard once more and rolling his hips. He sets up a quick pace, fucking in and out and in and out at lightning speed.

Chris gasps at how fast and hard it is from the very start. He groans and whimpers and buries his face in the pillow, clawing at it. "Yes, just, just like that, fuck-"

Darren presses his face into the back of Chris's neck, groaning and biting down at the skin there. His hand pushes on Chris's shoulders, pushing him down harder and his ass up higher as he slams in. "Right there, fuck so good. Your ass is so fucking good, Cee," Darren groans, feeling how tight it is around his cock.

Darren tilts him down a little more and suddenly Chris feels the pulsing of pleasure that comes with Darren pounding his prostate. "There, there, right _there_ ," he says - not asking but demanding.

"So fucking demanding," Darren growls out, punctuating each word with a vicious thrust into Chris. "Is that what you needed? Huh? Need to have a cock in your ass, Daddy? Need to have a nice thick cock filling you up, huh?"

"Needed my baby's big cock, that's right," Chris says, throwing his head back and slamming his hips back. "Give it to me, don't hold back. Daddy wants it all."

"Oh christ oh fuck, oh-- fuuuuck--" Darren moans, his voice getting louder and louder as he pulls back, hands on Chris's hips and holding them steady as he fucks into him. He pushes as hard as he can, wanting Chris to feel it. "Yeah, yeah, fuck, take it, fuck, yeah Daddy," he growls out and his hand comes down on Chris's ass, smacking it as he shoves in.

Chris jerks and he's not actually sure of he likes that or not. Instinct tells him to pull away and something in his chest constricts unpleasantly at the reminder of hits, slaps, and kicks over the years. 

The jerking below him sets Darren out of rhythm and he stutters forward, thrown suddenly off balance and falls on top of Chris, slightly to the side. 

"Oomph," he groans, his cock slipping free from Chris as he rolls over onto his back.

"Sorry," Chris says, wincing. "Sorry-"

He's trying not to sound like it but he's a little surprised and shaken.

Darren reaches out, a hand on the middle of Chris's back. "You alright, babe?" His brow furrows and he curls closer in to him. His erection flags a bit as worry settles in. 

"Fine, I'm fine," Chris says. He leans in and wraps his arms around Darren. His eyes sting just a little. "I think - just. Don't hit me, I know you weren't - I do it to you I know but I don't think - its not something I want... Done. To me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't... trying to hit you like that kind of hitting or anything I was just thinking... something hot and smack dat ass or something, I don't even know. I'm sorry babe. I won't again, I promise.” Darren’s voice grows more insistent as he explains. 

"I know, I'm okay. I'm not upset, I'm fine - I just didn't like it… Like you do." Chris leans in and kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." 

Darren nods and leans into Chris further. He would never do anything to hurt Chris, would never want to make him feel bad. He runs a finger down his cheek and kisses Chris back.

"Love you _so_ much,” Chris whispers with a smile. He knows that Darren knows. He just loves saying it. "Roll over."

He pushes Darren onto his back and straddles him, grabbing his cock and sliding back down onto him. "Fuck me, baby."

Darren wraps his arms low around Chris waist as he thrusts up into him. "Love watching you ride me, Cee," he groans, shaking his hips teasingly.

He grabs Darren's hands and puts them on his body. "Touch me. I love your hands."

Running his hands up and down his body, Darren teases at Chris's nipples and then runs the pads of his fingers over his ribcage and then to his thighs where he is working himself on Darren's cock. 

"Like that babe, just like that. So good around me, feel so fucking amazing."  
Chris puts his hands in Darren's chest and fucks himself hard until his thighs are burning and he's out of breath with exertion.

"Jerk me off." Chris say, cock bouncing against his stomach. "Please."

"Yeah, want you to come, Daddy," Darren begs softly. "I want you to come all over me, give it to me. Want it all over me, please. Oh god please, Daddy."

"You've gotta be good enough, gotta do good enough, jerk it out of your daddy and you can have all of that come, all for you just like you want." Chris grinds down. "But you can't come."

Darren whines at that. "Can't...? I want to, please. Please let me come Daddy. Want to fill your ass please," he begs.

Chris shakes his head. 

Darren’s hand moves faster on Chris's cock as he tries to pull the orgasm from him, wanting to feel his come splashing on his skin. 

Chris goes still and his cock jerks in Darren's grasp as he starts to come. 

"Yes, yes yes, yes give it to me, Chris." Darren tugs on Chris's cock, drawing out his orgasm as stripe after stripe lands on his chest and stomach. It's nowhere near as much when he comes, but it’s a pretty decent amount anyways.

Chris slows on Darren's cock and eventually stops as he softens himself and then pulls off to lay beside Darren. "Love you," he whispers, kissing Darren's jaw.

"Love you more," Darren whispers, curling up around him. His cock is still hard but he doesn't push for more, he's happy taking and doing whatever Chris wants.

* 

They wake up to the sound of Joey getting home and the smell of food. Chris grumbles and tries to go back to sleep but his stomach growls and reminds him that breakfast and half a sandwich is all he's had to eat, and that he might have also gone overboard on the strenuous activity and orgasms. So he nudges at Darren until they're both up and then finds some pants (probably not his) to put on.

Darren trudges out after Chris, stumbling his way into the kitchen and into a chair, grabbing at the nearest bit of food. 

"... Did you guys go again?" Joey asks, staring at them incredulously. "You're gonna give it a friction burn if you don't slow down."

"We use plenty of lube," Chris says defensively, pawing through the bags Joey brought to find the wings. He lets out a blissful groan when he sees the box. He looks over at Joey. "Darren is still my favorite but you definitely have second place locked in right now." 

"Wings? That's all it took for that? If I had known that I would have brought some home sooner." Joey rolls his eyes and grabs a few beers from the fridge, handing them out as he sits. 

"Yeah. That’s why I locked that ass up early. He's easy for wings." Darren winks at Chris and reaches over to steal one for himself. 

"Like you wouldn't give it up for ribs." Chris looks pointedly at Darren, who already has sauce smeared over his mouth. 

Darren looks up, feeling a bit like a deer caught in headlights as he tries to lick the sauce off his face. "What?" He says a bit defensively. "Ribs are fucking good, okay?" 

"That all you need to get you going Darebear?" Joey teases, grabbing a french fry from the pile he brought home. "Just some ribs and you're willing to roll over?"

"Well, I don't think he's physically capable of going again today," Chris says. They've done extensive testing on this and have officially hit the point of so much sex in one day that Darren couldn't come again. 

Chris is capable of a little more but he's also satisfied and really just wants to eat, and then curl up for more cuddles with a full stomach until he's sleepy again.

"I'm afraid to think of the state of his dick if he tried," Joey says, shaking his head. "I mean, I know you have super recovery powers because of your job but there are even some things that super pornstars shouldn't attempt. You might lose blood to the brain."

Darren looks so sad at the thought of no more sex that Chris reaches out and gives him a greasy kiss on the cheek. "I still love you even if you can't get it up again tonight. And no that isn't a challenge, don't look at me like that. I'm tired, too." 

"Let it rest, Darren," Joey advises, stealing a rib. "You'll enjoy it better that way, trust me." 

Darren just rolls his eyes at both of them. "You both are acting as if I can't go 12 hours without pawing at him and getting off."

"Well. Can't you?"

"Yes, he can," Chris says. "When I order him to." 

He gives Darren and Joey both an innocent little smile. 

Joey stares at Chris for a moment before shaking his head. "Man, it is weird seeing him sit up and listen to anyone like how he listens to you, I hope you know that."

Chris shrugs. “It’s just how we operate.”

“I get its your thing,” Joey agrees, waving a wing around for emphasis. “I’m just saying he isn’t like this ever. ‘s just you.” 

Darren smiles and looks over at Chris. “Just you,” he repeats, leaning in to kiss Chris’ lips. 

“Good.” Chris gives in to the surge of possessiveness. “If it were anyone else, I might have to get violent with them.”

“Poor Joey,” Darren tsks, shaking his head, smiling still at Chris. “He’s going to lose so badly.” 

“Hey! Hey that would be mean 1) I would lose and 2) it would mean that you know, I wanted to do that with you and I mean neither one of those are really things here so.”

“Good. I won’t have to fight Joey, I’m glad we have that settled. Now just pass the message along to anyone that has any idea that they’re allowed to do anything with you besides watch you. Pay to watch you, I mean.”

“No worries. I’ll make sure they all know,” Darren assures him. Joey is right, he’s never responded to anyone else the way he does to Chris, but he has never wanted to respond to anyone like he does Chris. There is a connection between them, a feeling he has that makes him want to surrender control to Chris. He kisses Chris once more, leaning in and slipping him a bit of tongue as he reaches past him to steal a another wing. 

It feels so normal to Chris - already as normal as his life back on Clovis did. Still a whole lot new and exciting, of course, but comfortable. He’s had nightmares about feeling uncomfortable and out of place in Los Angeles, even in this apartment… of feeling like he’d be invading Darren and Joey’s space or like he'd be a third wheel to their friendship. 

There’s none of that, though. He just feels home.


End file.
